Dulce, como flores
by Nevermindmi
Summary: Ahora al final de sus veintes, una Hermione divorciada visita por primera vez un club LGBT y sorpresivamente se encuentra con Fleur. Hermione acababa de descubrir que puede enamorarse de personas de su mismo sexo y el encuentro con la veela sera su peor-mejor experiencia para el momento. No importa cuanto trate, la castaña no podrá evitar que pase lo inevitable. [Romance Fleurmio
1. Capítulo 1

Hermione estaba esforzándose por esconder su incomodidad de la mujer que tenia en frente. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita y la experiencia de las últimas dos horas había confirmado completamente todos sus miedos a tener una. ¡Dos horas! Habían pasado dos horas de un parloteo incontrolable, sin interrupciones, de parte de la mujer que acaba de conocer. La interrupción más larga había sido para forzar a Hermione a que estuviera de acuerdo y de su lado en una discusión que la mujer había tenido en el trabajo. Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había estado allí y no podía creerlo. Mientras la otra mujer hablaba ella se enfocaba en crear estrategias en su mente para poder detenerla o por lo menos cambiar de tema. Aunque Hermione se había esforzado en aplicar sus tácticas, ninguna funcionó. Irse de el lugar también fue una opción pero era incapaz de hacerlo, tenía miedo de la reacción que la mujer pudiera tener. Después revisar su vaso vacío, Hermione miró el vaso de la mujer, su bebida estaba a punto de acabarse y esto la llenó de esperanza al pensar que podría ofrecerse a ir al bar por más y salir de esta situación, por esto se quedó mirando ansiosamente como la mujer terminaba de tomar rápidamente su bebida. Mientras el vaso todavía se posaba en sus labios Hermione habló de repente antes de que la mujer empezara a hablar de nuevo. Su voz las sorprendió a las dos, no solo por lo inesperada también porque no había sido escuchada en todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres otra bebida?.

Hermione esperaba ansiosamente por la respuesta, rogando en sus adentros que la mujer se negara y pudieran dar por terminada la situación.

\- Eres muy amable. Por supuesto, y gracias! Tráeme uno del mismo. Estoy segura que este es el mejor trago de todo este lugar. Deberías ordenar uno para ti, el que te acabas de tomar se veía horrendo.

Hermione cogió apresuradamente el vaso de la otra mientras sonreía de manera forzada, se levantó acercándose al bar. Al ver la enorme fila de personas empujándose unas a otras para poder hacer sus pedidos, era una típica escena de Sábado. Después de algunos minutos de espera Hermione ya se sentía cansada, cuándo una idea iluminó su mente, en realidad no tenía que ordenar las bebidas; podía quedarse escondida entre la gente hasta tener el valor suficiente para irse del todo. Solo esperaba que la otra mujer no viniera a buscarla. Con esto en su mente Hermione se puso a mirar desesperadamente a su alrededor buscando una silla, el club estaba tan lleno que las sillas apenas se podían ver en medio de las mujeres bailando, caminando o sólo de pie en todo el lugar.

Gracias a un fuerte empujón Hermione pudo ver momentáneamente una silla vacía a su derecha, justo al frente del bar iluminado por luces de neón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el frente con enfocando la fuerza de todo su cuerpo en su destino; rogando que nadie más lo hubiera visto o que de verdad estuviera vacío y no de la persona parada al lado. Cuando ya casi llegaba una mujer que estaba ordenando se sentó en la silla deseada, aún así Hermione continuó caminando esperanzada, a través de los pocos espacios que se generaban entre la gente que se movía mantuvo su mirada en la mujer que hablaba con alguien sentado a su lado. Ya estando a unos pasos de el lugar las facciones de Hermione se iluminaron al ver a la mujer pagando al mesero y moviéndose para levantarse, en cuestión de segundos dio sus últimos pasos y se sentó por fin, con la respiración agitada y sudando un poco. Otra mujer estaba probablemente haciendo lo mismo que ella porque la empujó en un lado con fuerza, como si no hubiera sido capaz de detener su movimiento hacia su silla. Hermione miró a su lado para decir algo, no porque acostumbrar a hablar fuerte en estas situaciones, pero por lo menos a mirarla con desaprobación o para empujarla hacia el otro lado, pero sólo se encontró con la espalda de la otra mujer que tenía un trago en su mano, estaba hablando con la mujer sentada al lado de ella, la mujer estaba tan cerca que Hermione tuvo que inclinarse hacia el otro lado para no tocarla.

Hermione pidió al barman un vaso con agua, cuando por fin llegó, la otra mujer ya había dejado de empujarla y se había ido. Aprovechó para cambiar su posición en la silla, sentándose dando la espalda a el bar, mientras miraba hacia las mesas de el club, donde unos minutos antes había estado sentada tratando de encontrar un rastro de la mujer de su terrible cita previa, otra mujer la empujó, de nuevo. Esta vez el vaso con agua casi se cae de su mano, lo cual la hizo enfadarse y mirar mal a la culpable. Al mirarla notó que estaba invitando a la mujer sentada su lado a tomar algo, pero al momento escuchó un "No" fuerte y seco, de rechazo. Hermione se rió internamente y se sonrió sin notarlo, la otra mujer seguía tratando de coquetear y aunque no se podía comprender exactamente lo que decía parecía que estaba siendo rechazada de nuevo por alguien con un acento extranjero.

Cuando la mujer que la empujaba finalmente se fue, ella le dio una mirada un poco burlona, contenta de que una persona tan maleducada hubiera sido rechazada. Hermione se preguntaba la razón por la cual la mujer sentada a su lado había tenido tantas mujeres flirteando con ella en tan poco tiempo, pero mantuvo su postura y su mirada hacia el frente mientras encontraba el momento perfecto para mirar hacia el lado sin ser descubierta. Su agua ya se estaba acabando cuando escuchó a alguien hablando cerca, lo último que podría pensar era que se estaban dirigiendo a ella.

-Hey! Hola? Estoy tratando de invitarte a un trago! Por lo menos podrías tener la decencia de decir que no.

Hermione por fin miró hacia su lado, sorprendida de ver a la mujer a la cual había estado planeando mirar, le pareció que era extremadamente hermosa y que se movía de manera hipnotizante, incluso para lo que podía ver entre la oscuridad del club. Por fin se concentró en la situación cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

\- ¿Hermione? Hermione, ¿Eres tú?.

La mujer le preguntaba en lo que le parecía a Hermione un acento hermoso y provocativo.

-Si!

Hermione respondió enderezándose rígidamente en su silla. A lo cual la otra mujer sonrió. Alguien la había reconocido y esto la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos o su embelesamiento.

\- Ah, entonces si eras tu. ¿No te acuerdas de mi?

Hermione se esforzaba enormemente para lograr si quiera reconocer a la persona que tenía al frente mientras al mismo tiempo rebuscaba en su memoria tratando de recordar si alguna vez había estado con una rubia de acento extranjero. La posibilidad de que esta mujer fuera alguien con la que hubiera estado en una borrachera de la cual no tenía memoria la asustaba a morir. Todavía estaba en el shock causado por el pánico cuando la otra mujer continuó hablando.

\- Fleur Delacour.

La mujer rubia estaba ahora gritando para poder ser escuchada por encima de el ruido.

\- Soy Fleur Delacour!.

Pensando que Hermione estaba borracha o le pasaba algo, la rubia se acercó y agitó la palma de su mano en frente de su cara, como para hacerla concentrarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Fleur muy preocupada.

Ante esta cercanía Hermione se compuso de repente, sintió como el miedo previo la dejaba mientras el calor volvía a su cuerpo, reemplazando el frío de el pánico momentáneo.

\- Fleur! Hola-Hermione respondió demasiado emocionada.- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Mientras Hermione trataba de hablar lo más normal posible, otra emoción reemplazó repentinamente su miedo, vergüenza, esta era la primera vez que alguien de el mundo mágico, pero además de su pequeño círculo de amigos, y anteriormente familia, la había visto en un club gay.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Ahora era Fleur la que trataba de actuar normal, sintiéndose incómoda por la misma razón que Hermione, había estado demasiado enfocada en conseguir que la otra la reconociera y reaccionara como para acordarse de la realidad de la situación.

-¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?. Hermione preguntó pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Esto no ayudaba en nada a aliviar la incomodidad, es más, probablemente la había incrementado, pero a Fleur no pareció importarle.

-Pues, esta es mi primera vez aquí. Podríamos decir que es mi primera vez en el mundo de los clubes muggles.

Hermione se tensionó, no sabía que más decir, en realidad esa había sido la respuesta que había estado esperando porque era casi imposible vera un mago o bruja en un club muggle, pero acababa de notar lo que estuvo implícito en su pregunta anterior, la cuestión de su orientación sexual. Pero había sido lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Hemione y simplemente lo dijo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Fleur ahí? Hasta donde podía recordar nadie a su alrededor nunca había cuestionado la sexualidad de Fleur. Si alguien las viera en estos momentos desde afuera podría percibir la tensión que ambas trataban de ocultar, en especial Hermione, quien había terminado su matrimonio apenas hace un año y estaba teniendo su primera salida nocturna como mujer soltera.

Ah, entiendo - Hermione le contestó a Fleur todavía tensa.

¿Y tú vienes mucho por aquí?- Fleur le preguntó mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso. Hermione cerró un poco los ojos y miró hacia un lado, ya que no podía sostenerle la mirada a la otra mujer.

No, en realidad esta también es mi primera vez en este club. No estoy acostumbrada a salir mucho pero bueno, tuve que venir.

¿A qué te refieres con tuviste? - Fleur respondió tan rápido que no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar.

Emm…- Hermione se debatía entre contarle o no la verdad, después de unos momentos cogió valentía y siguió - Tuve que venir aquí a una cita.

Ah, ya veo, discúlpame si te estoy interrumpiendo, solo quería saludar.

Hermione se sintió un poco confusa con esto, Fleur definitivamente no quería solo saludarla, no la había reconocido al principio y le había invitado a un trago. Dejando esto pasar, se apresuró a hablar ya que no quería que la rubia sintiera que de verdad interrumpía.

No, está bien, lo que decía era que sí estaba en una cita pero no salió bien… Ah…bueno para ser honesta fue horrible – Fleur se rió con esta confesión.- La verdad es que me estaba escondiendo de ella, me estoy escondiendo en estos momentos.

Con esto Fleur se rió aún más. A Hermione le entró curiosidad acerca de el paradero de su anterior cita, exploró el lugar con su mirada buscándola, miró hacia las mesa que antes ocupaban pero ahora estaba llena por un grupo de mujeres que no conocía. Devolviendo su mirada hacía el frente para mirar a la pista de baile, se sorprendió al encontrar la mujer que estaba buscando, su cita de hace un rato estaba disfrutando de un cercano baile con otra mujer, tenía sus manos en la cadera de la otra y se reía para sí misma. Hermione miró para otro lado de inmediato, antes de ver algo peor, y volteó para dale a Fleur una mirada incrédula y un poco molesta. La rubia reaccionó inclinándose hacia atrás, como protegiéndose de Hermione.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Fleur.

Que ya no me tengo que preocupar acerca de mi cita, para nada!, está bailando y tirándosele encima a otra mujer en estos momentos- Hermione respiró fuerte por la nariz- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso esto me favorece.

Pidió otro vaso de agua para calmarse y se sentó de manera más relajada en el asiento, mirando hacía el bar, esperando su pedido. Fleur se sonrió a su lado sin que la morena lo notara, la realidad era que la estaba encontrando extrañamente refrescante, con su honestidad cruda y sus emociones fuertes.

Y ¿cómo estás tú, te está gustando el lugar?- Hermione le preguntó a Fleur ya con su vaso de agua en la mano, que había llegado más rápido que el anterior.

Bueno, no he estado aquí por mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que me estaba aburriendo. Las muggles parecen ser más directas que las brujas, no me dan espacio ni de hablar, mucho menos de coquetear con ellas.

Hermione estaba mirando a la rubia mientras su mente registraba la importancia de las palabras "las" y "coquetear" que acababa de usar la otra. Ahora sí estaban claras sin tener que ser demasiado directas, con su admisión de tener una cita con una mujer y esta nueva admisión de Fleur ya podían tener una conversación, todavía un poco incómoda, pero más relajada.

Parece que todas se me quieren lanzar y restregar encima después de sólo preguntar mi nombre. Es demasiado para mi. ¿Qué ha pasado con la sutilidad por estos días? Incluso en el mundo mágico me pasa a veces, de verdad no entiendo.

Y aún así me estabas invitando a un trago muy directamente- Hermione dijo de repente, normalmente era una persona honesta pero hoy se estaba sintiendo, quizá por el único trago que se tomó más temprano, más honesta que nunca; más adelante esa noche se daría cuenta que era porque estaba con una persona con la cuál podría ser exactamente ella, sin esconder que era una bruja, sin esconder que era de padres muggles, sin esconder que le gustaban las mujeres.

¿ O me preguntaste eso sólo porque estabas aburrida?- De repente se asustó de ser solo una forma de luchar contra el aburrimiento para la otra bruja.

¿Me vas a estar recordando que te invité a un trago por el resto de nuestras vidas cierto?- Fleur respondió sonriendo y levantando ambas cejas.

Sí. De pronto. Depende de tu respuesta- Hermione volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la pista de baile.

Pues no voy a decir lo que quieres escuchar sólo porque me estás amenazando. ¿Sabes qué? Dejémoslo así. Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, no importa, luego te digo porqué.

A Hermione en realidad le gustó esta respuesta, prefería a las personas que tuvieran opiniones fuertes y honestas, no que sólo siguieran la corriente de lo que ella dijera sin tener un punto de vista propio y la habilidad de decidir por si mismos, esto solía terminar siempre en la gente culpándola porque fue una idea u opinión suya la que eligieron como la mejor y luego falló, gente como Ron, esto pasaba todo el tiempo con él y era demasiado frustrante.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo entonces?-Hermione le preguntó a Fleur sintiéndose ya más confiada con ella- Digo, no aquí en el club pero ¿estás en el país de vacaciones o algo así?

No, de hecho estoy viviendo aquí. Conseguí trabajo en Gringotts, no precisamente ahí, pero estoy trabajando para ellos en un comité que decide el lugar al que van los objetos de las cámaras de personas fallecidas sin testamento, especialmente mortífagos.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida. Siempre había admirado el hecho de que Fleur era uno de los mejores aurores que había conocido, y que representaba maravillosamente la parte femenina de las fuerza haciendo ganar respeto a otras mujeres. Pero Gringotts, la persona que venía a su mente al pensar en este lugar era Bill, él había estado trabajando allí por un largo periodo de tiempo. Con los ojos perdidos al frente, mirando a la nada porque estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, Hermione se preguntó si mencionar esto a Fleur o no. Sin embargo sus labios la traicionaron cuando dijo de manera suave pero todavía audible.

Bill.

Ah si Bill, el trabaja ahí conmigo, lo veo todo el tiempo.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, no pudo comprender lo que la rubia pensaba al respecto ya que había hablado en un tono muy neutro, pero no parecía estar molesta por la mención de el nombre. Hermione por otro lado quería que la tragara la tierra, pero eligió quedarse en silencio esperando que pasaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

Hermione se sorprendió por la admisión de Fleur de poder ver a Bill, su ex marido, en su trabajo todo el tiempo; ella nunca podría trabajar con Ron, al menos no hasta después de un largo tiepmo pero tal vez Fleur si puede hacerlo. Aun así, sus divorcios sucedieron sólo un año aparte, siendo el de Fleur de hace dos años. Hermione hubiera podido pedirle la fecha exacta, pero no quería hablar más del tema; todo esto solo le recordaba la culpa que sentía con Ron, la culpa que sentía por salir, por venir a un club, y especialmente de tener una cita... con una mujer. No era como si estuviera haciendole algo a él directamente, lo máximo que pasaría con Ron si descubriera que su exesposa estaba saliendo con mujeres sería tener un ego herido, pero aún así, la castaña se sentía mal, terminó su agua antes de continuar hablando.

-Así que, es bueno que estes viviendo aquí, yo todavía trabajo en el ministerio, incluso me ascendieron-dijo Hermione deseando cambiar el tema.

-Me alegra oír eso, felicitaciones.- La rubia sonrió y levantó su vaso vacío.

-Gracias, pero no estoy completamente segura de si me gusta. Apenas estoy empezando a entender lo que realmente me gusta en realidad. Creo que tomé muchas decisiones importantes cuando estaba demasiado joven, en ese entonces pensé que era lo que yo quería, pero desde el año pasado he caído en cuenta de que no estoy segura o satisfecha con la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho, por lo menos no a un nivel profundo. No sé si realmente me gusta algo o si simplemente me siento cómoda con hacerlo porque estoy acostumbrada o porque es lo que tiene que hacerse .

Fleur no esperaba esta respuesta de la castaña; permaneció en silencio y pensativa por un momento hasta decidir ser tan honesta como la mujer delante de ella.

\- Te entiendo, creo que la mayoría de las personas cometemos ese error en nuestra juventud, pero siempre hay tiempo para cambiar, al menos te diste cuenta y puedes continuar desde ahí, no te preocupes. Es más, yo también quiero un cambio, quiero hacer y ver cosas nuevas, bueno, sólo mirame aquí en un club muggle

\- Sí, no sabía que ibas a lugares muggles, ¿qué te hizo venir aquí?.

\- Sé que no es habitual que el mundo mágico se interese por las cosas muggles, pero, no sé cuál es tu opinión sobre esto pero a veces pienso que los clubes gay en el mundo mágico pueden ser un poco aburridos, no a muchas personas les gusta beber y bailar en lugares tan grandes llenos de tanta gente. Hay un montón de cosas diferentes para hacer en el mundo y una escuela de magia sólo ofrece una pequeña parte, y para ser honesto si que nos limitaba en el área de salir. Quiza es algo relacionado con la posibilidad de que los jóvenes tomen decisiones equivocadas. De todos modos, varias personas me dijeron que tenía que vivir esta experiencia, y por eso estoy aquí.

Fleur sonrió dulcemente mientras señalabad con su mano a los alrededores. Hermione solo fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué tipo de personas… magos?

-Sí, magos y brujas, te sorprendería la gran cantidad de gente mágica que probablemente esta aquí en este momento, este lugar es especialmente popular.

-Wow, no es habitual que la gente del mundo mágico se interese por la vida de los muggles, me alegro de oír que los tiempos finalmente están cambiando- Hermione miraba hacia sus manos- pero… en realidad he venido aquí esperando no encontrarme a nadie del mundo mágico pero bueno .. Aquí estoy hablando contigo.

Fleur soltó una risa por la honestidad de Hermione y luego siguió hablando.

-Sí, ahora que estoy aquí, me parece interesante que tengas un acceso natural a este mundo. ¿Era tu cita muggle?

-No, ella era una bruja, ella ES una bruja. Pensé que sería demasiado estresante ocultar eso en una primera cita, pero bueno me terminé ocultando de todos modos-

Ambas se rieron ligeramente, divertidas como si la mala experiencia que acababa de pasar ya fuera una cosa de un pasado lejano.

-¿Así que tienes muchos amigos gay o bi o queer?- Hermione había tenído esa pregunta en su mente por un largo tiempo y no fue capaz de detenerse a sí misma de hacerla. La curiosidad de tal vez conocer a algunas de estas personas la aterraba por dentro.

-No mucho,s pero sí tengo algunos- Fleur que hasta había mirado a Hermione mostrando interés y centrada en la conversación de repente apartó la vista. -¿Quieres saber ahora quién es mi mejor amigo?... ¿Mi mejor amigo gay?- añadió la rubia rápidamente mirando todavía a lo lejos.

El tono de voz usado por Fleur hizo que Hermione tuviera la sensación de que esta sería una confesión seria y de que su curiosidad iba a ser resuelta, tenía que ser alguien que ella conocía. Harry, fue el primer nombre que le llegó a la cabeza mientras se preguntaba, pero inconscientemente negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño "por supuesto que no" pensó, nunca podrían ser mejores amigos sin que ella lo supiera, definitivamente no estaba pensando claramente, no tenía ni idea de por qué el nombre de Harry había llegado a su mente.

-Hermione, ¿quieres saberlo o no?.

La castaña parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos más de lo normal, sintiéndose avergonzada respondió animadamente.

-¡Sí, claro, dímelo!

-Bill

Ese nombre de nuevo, justo el tema que había evitado hace un momento. Hermione no dijo nada, pero la pregunta estaba clara en su mente: ¿Bill es gay?. Definitivamente iba a estar más absorta en sus pensamientos que antes, sin saber qué pregunta hacer a Fleur, qué preguntar y qué evitar. Esto, sumado a la interesante conversación y revelación, había mantenido a Hermione desinteresada de su entorno, miraba distraídamente a la pista de baile mientras fruncía el ceño, gracias a esto ella no alcanzó a registrar a una mujer que la empujaba hacia un lado, otra vez.

Una mujer extraña se encontraba ahora entre Hermione y Fleur tratando de captar la atención de la rubia, con la excusa de estirar el brazo hacia el bar, la mujer puso un vaso vacío en la barra mientras miraba seductoramente Fleur a los ojos, tratando de aprovechar la cercanía para actuar de manera seductora.

\- Disculpe- dijo Fleur suavemente poniendose de pie, pero la mujer no se movió y mantuvo su proximidad.

Debido a esto Fleur le dio a la mujer un pequeño empujón con el dorso de su mano moviéndola fuera de su camino. Se acercó a Hermione y se paró junto a ella dándole la espalda a la sorprendida mujer. Hermione no esperaba que la rubia actuara como lo hacía ahora, ni tampoco que estuviera tan enojada frente a ella.

-Vamos, estoy cansada ... de esto- Fleur añadió las últimas palabras bajo sus dientes apretados, enojada. Le estiró su mano a Hermione la cual la agarró suavemente.

Hermione dejó su vaso en el bar y se puso de pie siguiendo a la rubia, Fleur la sostenía de su mano izquierda guiandoa entre la masa de gente. Después de unos momentos Hermione soltó la mano de Fleur, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, pero la rubia de repente se detuvo y la miró como suplicandole con la mirada.

-Por favor, Hermione, coge mi mano, si no lo haces no sabemos quién más va a lanzarse rudamente sobre mi, ¡me pueden hacer algo!

Hermione no pudp contener una risa, aunque esto pudiera ser la peor reacción para la ira de la rubia, seguía sin sostener la mano de la otra, realmente divertida al ver a Fleur tan emocional, era como si estuviera conociendo por primera vez su verdadera personalidad.

\- ¡Sólo hazlo !, incluso sería útil para ti, ¿no?- Fleur hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile- ¡Vamos!.

Aprovechando la distracción de Hermione, Fleur agarró de nuevo su mano y allí fue cuando la vió…la mujer de su ya olvidada cita bailba con otra mujer en medio de la gente, mientras al mismo tiempo miraba a Hermione y a la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose un poco mal pero no pudo contener una sonrisa, incluso se acercó un poco a la espalda de Fleur para disfrutar el momento, pues estaba segura de que la belleza de la rubia hacía que la otra mujer se enfureciera aún más.

La castaña tuvo que recordarse mentalmente lo mal que su cita la había tratado para dejar de sentirse mal, le tomó un tiempo notar que el aroma que había estado disfrutando por un tiempo era gracias a su proximidad a Fleur, el cabello de la rubia desprendía un aroma maravilloso, era dulce, como las flores.

Hermione sabía que debía tener cuidad, tanto hombres como mujeres eran afectados por el thrall de la bruja parte veela, incluso si este no era tan grande como el de un veela de sangre pura. Con esta claridad decidió disfrutar de este momento, disfrutar de la sensación de ser tomada de la mano por una mujer inteligente, talentosa y muy hermosa con el aroma más dulce. Todo esto hizo que dejara de prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente vacía de cualquier pensamiento.

Por fin lograron salir ,sin que Hermione tuviera idea de cómo llegaron allí, pero continuaron caminando a una calle cercana, todavía tomadas de las manos. Cuando por fin Fleur desaceleró el paso y volteó a mirar a Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse de la explosión de la furia de Fleur y la venganza corta de Hermione.

Una noche terrible se había convertido en uno de los mejores momentos que Hermione había tenido en años, aunque se sintiera avergonzada de admitir que su vida había sido tan infeliz anteriormente.

Era sólo un poco pasada la medianoche, así que, si la rubia también se sentía así, la noche podría continuar de la misma manera, o mejor.

Nota del autor: Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que están leyendo, comentando y siguiendo esta historia . Este es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy feliz de ver que hay personas interesadas. No estaba segura de qué escribir aquí, pero bueno. Siempre estoy anhelando más fics Fleurmione y después de leer muchos no me pude sacar esta idea de mi cabeza. Por favor disfrútenlo así como estoy disfrutando escribirlo. Vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esta historia, por ahora sólo la estoy dejando fluir a las páginas. Ya sé el final, pero no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener. Espero que llegue a ser realmente bueno, y que muchos se queden hasta el final! Gracias de nuevo! (seguiré trabajando en la traducción al español de todos los capítulos antes de publicar uno nuevo)


	4. Capítulo 4

Durante la última media hora las dos brujas se la pasaron caminando por la zona de clubes buscando un nuevo lugar para entrar; al final ninguno de ellos les gustó lo suficiete, estaban demasiado llenos o eran demasiado ruidosos y eso era lo que menos querían en el momento. Gracias a esto decidieron buscar un lugar para sentarse y hablar tranquilamente después de comprarse un par de cervezas.

Minutos después se sentaron en una banca, mirando hacia una oscura masa de agua con luces reflejadas en ella, edificios de la ciudad y un gran puente que complementaba el paisaje.

-¿Cómo está la cerveza? - Hermione tenía curiosidad por ver cómo la rubia reaccionaba hacia la bebida muggle, tenía algunas diferencias con las del mundo mágico ya que este último era más diverso en los ingrediente y las opciones podían ser más audaces.

-Tiene un sabor muy ... suave, creo. Pero es bueno, sólo que no lo había probado antes- Fleur tomó otro sorbo de la botella después de decir esto, haciendo un gesto de aprobación y Hermione se alegró de ver que le gustaba

-¿Vienes a menudo al mundo muggle? -preguntó la rubia.

\- No muy a menudo, pero siempre he querido estar conectada lo más posible, fue difícil mientras estuve en Hogwarts, pero ahora soy libre de ir a diferentes lugares…especialmente este año.

Hermione no quería añadir más a la última parte, no quería que otros la compadecíeran con el tema de su divorcio, pero simplemente el comentario salió por simismo. La verdad era que su cercanía al mundo muggle se había desarrollado cada vez más gracias a su divorcio, se sentía más segura aquí, a salvo de los ojos de sus conocidos, segura de estar alejada del escrutinio del mundo mágico y especialmente de algún miembro de la familia Weasley.

Las brujas y magos Weasly no conocían mucho del mundo muggle ni se interesaban en habitarlo, excepto por la fascinación de Arthur con la tecnología y los objetos diferentes.

Fleur vio cómo una sombra de tristeza cubría el rostro de Hermione, mientras esta miraba a lo lejos y bebía ocasionalmente su cerveza, por lo cual esperó hasta que la castaña quisiera hablar de nuevo, respetando su silencio.

-Recientemente me di cuenta de su importancia. Viví toda mi infancia como muggle pero siempre pensé que viviría el resto de mi vida únicamente en el mundo má que de todos mis amigos sólo Harry entiende lo que se siente"

-¿Salías y hacías cosas muggles juntas?

-Mmm, en realidad no, solo una o dos veces me acompañó donde mis padres. Y no lo culpo, lo entiendo porque es más difícil para él, yo por lomenos tengo una familia para visitar y hacer cosas, pero el no lo tiene. Estar aquí incluso le recuerda a muchos años malos y sentimientos dolorosos.

\- Si, claro. Por mi parte yo lo encuentro todo muy interesante.

Hermione seguía mirando hacia el frente usando un tono sobrio pero miró a Fleur después de que ella dijera esto.

\- ¿Qué te parece interesante?

\- El mundo muggle.

\- ¿De Verdad?- Hermione quería estar segura en caso de que la rubia estuviera diciendo esto solo para ser cortés.

\- Sí, habloen serio. – Fleur miró a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro- Bueno, no era así cuando estaba más joven, pero últimamente, sí, es asombroso la cantidad de cosas que un ser humano puede crear sin magia. También quiero crear cosas, el mundo mágico siempre puede beneficiarse de mentes creativas y personas que quieran cambiar las malas viejas maneras. No todas las viejas maneras son malas pero muchas lo son.

\- Wow. Me parecería realmente interesante ver tus creaciones. Sé que tienes una mente muy creativa y creo que puedes hacerlo.

\- Yo estoy segura que puedo hacerlo- contestó la rubia en un tono seguro y sonriendo.

\- Bueno, si hubiera sabido que esa sería tu reacción, no habría dicho eso- contestó Hermione ahora riéndose un poco.

\- Ay, pero no es como si lastimara a alguien con decir la verdad de mi talento ¿no?.

\- Pues me lastimas a mi.

\- ¿Qué? Por qué? - Fleur estaba frunciendo el ceño pero una pequeña sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios.

\- Porque no soy tan segura como tú y no me diste ningún cumplido después de mi gran apoyo a tu mente creativa.

\- ¿No dar un cumplido de vuelta realmente califican como lastimar a alguien?.

Hermione dió un pequeño golpe en el costado de Fleur con el dorso de su mano derecha, ambas rieron. Después de un pequeño silencio, Fleur volvió a hablar con un tono serio.

\- La verdad si se me ocurre hacerte un cumplido…eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y bebió cerveza de su botella.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Está mal que lo diga?

\- No, pero eso ya lo sabía, es prácticamente lo único que me dicen todas las personas desde que estaba pequeña, que soy inteligente.

\- Bueno, pero yo no soy como todas las personas.

Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos, a lo que Fleur sonrió y continuó.

\- No… pero, es en serio, lo pienso de otra manera. No es lo mismo ser inteligente para las tareas o como bruja, que ser inteligente en la vida, que eso es lo que estoy pensando. Todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, y siempre, incluso cuando no hablábamos mucho podía notar que eres realmente consciente del entorno y de los demás. De cómo funcionan las cosas, de cómo se sienten los demás, como con los elfos, el mundo muggle; como lo que acabas de decir acerca de Harry. Ese tipo de comprensión de la vida y los otros es raro de encontrar.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, y realmente alagada, era un pensamiento muy interesante.

Gracias por eso Fleur- dijo finalmente la castaña con cara de sorpresa a lo que Fleur respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero, no es que esté siempre trantando de hacerlo, simplemente me gusta entender lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor, lo que verdaderamente sucede, cómo lo siento. Creo que la única inteligencia que me falta es la de tomar buenas decisiones.

Antes de que Hermione volviera a sentirse mal con ella misma, Fleur intervino, con honestidad y seriedad.

\- Yo no lo veo así.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo ves?

Fleur volteó a mirar a Hermione seriamente para contestarle.

-Bueno, sólo puedo ver a una persona que toma decisiones, como cualquier otra, buenas o malas, pero que hace algo con su vida. Que no sólo está siguiendo lo que hacen todos los demás, especialmente a esta edad cuando todo el mundo es tan competitivo y por supuesto que tiene la inteligencia para decidir, la gente deja que otros decidan por ellos y eso no es útil para avanzar, incluso me pregunto cómo serías como aurora debes ser muy buena.

Hermione no sabía que decir, pero Fleur, puso rápido la botella vacía de cerveza en el suelo para continuar, hablaba animadamente

Me corrijo, no debes ser buena…¡Eres buena!. Creeme que admiro mucho cómo has soportado y guiado a tus amigos y todo lo que estabas haciendo cuando perdiste tu último año en Hogwarts, te vi pelear y fuiste muy buena todo ese tiempo.

Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor y terminando también su cerveza, no podía mirar a Fleur a la cara porque no se le hacía fácil recibir un cumplido.

Gracias. Ya sé, he trabajado muy fuertemente, ese fue un año difícil pero increíble.

¿ Y nunca te preguntas cómo serías como una Aurora? - Fleur miró a Hermione con tanta intensidad que la castaña tuvo que voltear a verla, y vió que su mirada er honesta.

Sí, sespués de tantos años de lucha junto a Harry y la orden, una parte de mí se siente sorprendida de estar en una oficina en el Ministerio. Por supuesto quería trabajar con leyes mágicas, pero hasta que no estás ahí no sabes muy bien lo difícil que es.

Nunca es demasiado tarde, eso es lo que diría a esa parte de ti. Tal vez pueda arreglar algo para que puedas venir conmigo a una misión de campo o algo.

Oh no está bien, no tienes que molestarte.

No es nada, ahora que lo pienso eres Hermione Granger. Cualquiera se alegraría de tenerte en una misión, solo dime honestamente, ¿te gustaría hacerlo?.

¿Honestamente? Sí, me encantaría hacerlo- Hermione tomóuna respiración profunda.

Lo haré entonces y te cuento como me va.

Después de esto ambas compartieron cosas sobre sus familias y diferentes crianzas. Fleur encantó a Hermione con historias sobre sus años en Beauxbatons, donde fue una gran estudiante, pero tuvo su parte de rebelde contra las injusticias que experimentaba a veces en la escuela, al igual que Hermione, ambas se reían y pasaron un tiempo tan maravilloso que no notaron el el sol ya se estaba elevando y manchando las nubes con una suave y hermosa sombra de rosa.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no todo son risas. ¡es difícil ser parte veela!.

Hermione estaba diciéndole a la rubia que no le creía solo para ver su reacción, y le divertía escucharla así; en realidad ella sabía que debía ser difícil ser mirada y tratada como simplemente una "mujer bonita" desde muy joven, con todo lo que esto conlleva.

A veces incluso me siento culpable cuando algunas personas comienzan a actuar como tontos bajo el efecto de mi parte veela, me enojo con ellos cuando son irespetuosos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa también.

No es tu culpa que la gente elija ver eso de ti y nada más, es como conmigo, la gente solo me ve como la inteligente y se olvida del resto. Incluso si tu sangre les afecta, ellos deciden si te admiran de lejos sin molestarte o vienen a ti y te hacen sentir incómoda tratando de "ganarte" .

Fleur miró a Hermione como diciendo gracias con sus ojos, para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el amanecer.

Creo que tu inteligencia te ayudó a entender realmente mi punto de vista sobre lo que estaba diciendo: no pienses que tu eres sólo eso, eres una gran persona Hermione. Y obviamente yo también, somos más de lo que la gente piensa de nosotras!.

Y entonces brindemos por eso- Hermione respondió al comentario animado de Fleur y busco su botella vacía lecantandola frente a su cara para que Fleur hiciera lo mismo.

¡Salud!- Ambas dijeron, trayendo las botellas a sus bocas y haciendo como si estuvieran bebiendo de ellas, pero la realidad era que la bebida se había acabado hace horas.

Era una mañana muy fría pero Hermione conjuró un hechizo para mantener tibio el ambiente alrededor del banco. Se empezaron a levantar y a estirar, caminando juntas hacía algún callejón vació para irse mientras recordaban el inicio de la noche, reciclaron las botellas vacías y finalmente se separaron, tanto soñolientas como felices.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su apartamento muggle y se acostó en su cama con un sándwich que se acaba de hacer en su mano, sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la esperanza, la esperanza de estar bien en el futuro y de sanar todas las heridas y la tristeza que había estado llevando con ella por más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ahora no se distraería de su tristeza con cosas exteriores que hacían que su vida parecía perfecta cuando en realidad sus preocupaciones quedaban siempre ahí, palpitando. Quería una vida nueva, una vida diferente, en la que ella no fuera la Hermione que todo el mundo pensaba que era, pero en la que fuera quién ella realmente quería ser.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione nunca había usado tanto su celular como este mes. Sus padres la hicieron comprar uno porque querían estar en contacto con ella directamente y ella cedió. Pero ahora tenía un raro tercer contacto que llamaba más que los otros dos, Fleur.

Ambas estaban ocupadas trabajando pero después de semanas de enviar cartas tratando de convencer a Fleur, esta finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con que Hermione le consiguiera un teléfono móvil, el cual fue enviado por búho.

Hermione trató de conseguir el celular más fácil de usar, uno para niños, uno que sólo tenía una pequeña pantalla y pocos botones que le permitian marcar a una persona, generalmente padres, con sólo pulsar un botón y recibir una llamada con el empujón de otro , no había necesidad de memorizar o guardar números en el. Sin embargo, antes de contactarse con éxito como lo han estado haciendo, Hermione tuvo que reunirse con Fleur para explicarle cómo usarlo, incluso cuando la rubia le dijo que era lo más aburrido que iba a hacer en todo un año.

Hermione no podía ocultar que la pasó muy bien reuniéndose con Fleur dos semanas después de su encuentro indeseado en el club. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban los teléfonos celulares, pero el dinero de su cuenta muggle sería descontado para ambos teléfonos y Fleur tuvo que pagarle con dinero del mundo mago, algo que no estuvo muy contenta de hacer.

Mientras se sentaban en una mesa de un café mágico cercano al ministerio Hermione le mostró a la otra bruja cómo un botón en su teléfono celular haría sonar el de Fleur con lo que la rubia describió como el ruido más molesto que había escuchado, y luego le mostró cómo el empujón de un botón haría que el ruido cesara.

Después de por lo menos veinte llamadas Hermione finalmente dijo que Fleur parecía entender por completo, si fuera por ella, habría hecho por lo menos otras veinte llamadas para practicar, pero estaban perjudicando notablemente a los clientes del café mágico en el que estaban. Asustada de que alguien lanzara un hechizo al teléfono colorido de Fleur, la castaña dijo que estaba bien por ese día y la dejó ir.

Y ahora, un mes después, se habían llamado probablemente más de veinte veces, casi todos los días. Siempre era extremadamente interesante para ambos oír el punto de vista de la otra sobre las cosas por lo que sus conversaciones a veces duraban horas en la noche en medio de risas y opiniones de pensamiento crítico. Por fin se estaban conociendo como nunca antes lo hicieron.

Debido a que Hermione había empujado a la otra a aceptar el teléfono celular, al principio no la llamó mucho, hasta que una furiosa Fleur la llamó y se quejó por hacerla llevar esa cosa fea y pesada por todas partes para nada y Hermione simplemente no lo había echo para no ser demasiado intensa. Después de eso sus llamadas aumentaron en la semana.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a esta cosa Hermione- Fleur estaba sentada en un mueble leyendo algunos informes y llamó a la castaña para desestresarse.

\- Tú no eres la única que llama y además, si ese fuera el caso, no estarías adicta al teléfono, sino a la increíble persona que estás llamando ¿Te estás obsesionando conmigo? Si es así, dímelo para cambiar mi número entonces.

\- Ja, ja, ja"- dijo Fleur con la risa más falsa que pudo. -No es chistoso. No sé, todavía se siente raro estar llevando una cosa muggle conmigo. Pero incluso en el trabajo, termino agarrándolo para mirar si me has llamado o de pronto para aliviar la ansiedad que me da escuchar ese ruido molesto cuando me llamas y hace que todos me miren. Lo odio, pero no puedo dejar de tenerlo en mi mano todo el día. ¿Qué me está haciendo esto?.

\- Ya sabes cómo ponerlo en modo de vibración o silencio, lo puedes si te hace sentir tan ansiosa.

\- Eso es aún peor, el ruido que ... hacen las cosas que vibran es horroroso, no es nada sexy, y la vibración puede ser muy sexy creeme.

-Oh, por favor, Fleur ese comentario no viene al caso, ahora me diste malas imágenes. Mas bien cuéntame ¿Dónde estás? Estás hablando demasiado libremente para trabajar.

\- Pensándolo bien, creo que me estoy volviendo loca Hermione, o de lo contrario no me volvería adicta a hablar con alguien tantas veces a la semana, debería empezar a buscar cualquier otra cosa para hacer, ¿es normal que la gente use estas cosas así?.

\- No sé si es normal, tal vez, recuerdo haber visto a mis padres llevando sus teléfonos a todas partes, pero pensé que era una cosa incómoda de hacer, no sé"

\- Es sólo que si quieres hablar con alguien que está a sólo un botón de distancia no tengo que realizar nada de magia, es extraño, extraño y un poco emocionante.

\- Ok Fleur, pero ¿por qué cambias de tema? ¿Dónde estás?

\- Por qué quieres saber dónde estoy? ¿Vas a venir?

\- No, no, es sólo que sabes que es raro que la gente te vea usando el teléfono y quiera saber con quién estás hablando. No quiero ningún problema con la gente que me conoce.

\- Si, ya se, pero estoy en mi casa, no tenía trabajo hoy y confía en mí siempre me aseguro de lanzar el hechizo anti-ruido para llamarte, no hay problema, puedes ocultar el hecho de que me conoces, discúlpame si estoy avergonzándote o algo.

\- No Fleur no es eso, ya sabes que siento…miedo. Nadie sabe acerca de mi sexualidad, excepto por Harry y no quiero que ya-sabes-quien lo llegue a saber, es sólo eso.

\- ¿Ya- Sabes-quién? ¿Hay otro Voldemort que no conozco?

\- No es para nada gracioso. Ron, ¿sabes quién es Ronald Weasly? ¿Te acuerdas al menos un poco?- Hermione sonaba exasperada pero en realidad sonreía.

\- Mmm, no me acuerdo la verdad pero no suena peligroso para nada- Fleur soltó un aire en tono sarcástico- Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal si salimos este fin de semana a un bar o un club? podemos encontrarnos en secreto para que me ayudes a encontrar una cita y quizá tu encuentres una también. Todavia no sé cuál es tu tipo de chicas, y quiero saberlo.

\- Ok, me parece bien, encuentra tu el lugar y me dices luego.

\- Bueno, pero te envio la dirección por búho Hermione, creo que esmejor si dejo de usar esto por un tiempo.

Fleur, lo siento si te hace sentir mal realmente, no quería molestarte.

\- Oh no no es por eso, la he pasado muy bien hablando contigo. Sólo tengo que dejar de usarlo por un tiempo y dejarlo en casa. Se siente demasiado extraño para mi gusto, mejor hablamos este fin de semana.

\- Oh ... ok espero tu carta entonces.

\- Está bien, ten un buen día y tomate un tiempo lejos de esto también.

\- jaja, ok gracias por preocuparte, nos vemoos. Chao.

\- chao.

Hermione era siempre la que colgaba, ya que Fleur nunca se molestó en aprender cómo. Fue divertido escuchar cómo la bruja rubia se tomaba tan en serio la adicción, pero bien al mismo tiempo esto mostraba de nuevo como era una persona independiente, que actuaba por su cuenta y no por otros.

Sus conversaciones eran cómodas y se sentía acompañada todo el día de solo saber que Fleur estaba a sólo una llamada de distancia, pero tal vez esto eramejor, no apegarse demasiado para luego decepcionarse; especialmente porque extrañaba tener a alguien tan cercano y nunca había conocido una mujer con la cual entablar una buena amistad.

Hermione miró su teléfono para apagarlo y accidentalmente respondió a una llamada que estaba entrando, pensando que era uno de sus padres miró muy rápido la pantalla solo para asegurarse de que era de hecho una llamada y luego lo puso en su oído para hablar .

-¿Hola?.

-Hola de nuevo Hermione!.

La castaña se echó a reír reconociendo inmediatamente la voz.

-Hola Fleur, ¿Pasó algo o simplemente llamaste por accidente?.

-No empieces a burlarte de mí, esos días de llamadas accidentales ya pasaron, sólo que pues me di cuenta que estoy sola en mi casa sin nada que hacer, así que pensé que tal vez podamos hablar y puedo empezar a dejar de usar esto después de esta conversación.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

¿Estas segura que esa adicción que llamas no es solo ganas de hablar conmigo? ¿Quizá tienes miedo de apegarte?- La castaña lo preguntaba porque eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

-No se de que estás hablando pero, lo voy a pensar.

Bueno. Estaba a punto de aparecerme en mi casa, te vuelvo a llamar cuando lo haga. ¿Está bien? No quiero ni adivinar lo que podría pasarle a esta cosa si me aparezco con él.

-O lo que podría pasarte a tí. Tranquila, yo te espero, me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre algo que escuché hoy, un tráfico no tan extraño de objetos mágicos oscuros de la familia Malfoy.

-Interesante tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos. Espera mi llamada entonces.

\- Esta bien. Cuídate.

Hermione colgó con una sonrisa en su rostro y una larga conversación esperando por ella después de que se refrescara en su apartamento.

Después de ese día Fleur realmente mantuvo su promesa de no llamarla, simplemente le envió una carta con la dirección y el mapa a un bar gay en el mundo mágico del que Hermione no ha oído hablar. Iba a confiar en Fleur que le decía que era un lugar discreto, sin embargo decidio hacer que su cabello y su no fueran lo que usaba usualmente, que no gritaran Hermione Granger, porque incluso en el más pequeño de los lugares todavía sostenía un pequeño estatus de celebridad que odiaba.

Una vez que llegó allí, el mapa de la carta se transformó en un hermoso sello de un león que apareció iluminado en una luz neón fucsia en la puerta delante de ella antes de abrirse por sí misma. Ella entró en el lugar bajando por un conjunto de escaleras, Fleur se encontraba de pie al final de ellas iluminada por una tenue luz azulada. Hermione tenía una cola de caballo alta y gafas gruesas de lectura negra de prescripción débil, estaba vestida de negro, con tacones bajos y tenía un maquillaje negro en los ojos; Fleur no la reconoció inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo parecía asombrada al verla y se abrazaron sutilmente, felices de volver a verse después de su primera reunión.

Fleur tomó la mano de Hermione para caminar a través de la multitud, ya les había conseguido una cabina privada sabiendo de la necesidad de Hermione de mantenerse lo más oculta posible mientras que ella podría ir a bailar y traer a las chicas que sintiera eran seguras para presentar a Hermione, aquellas que no tuvieran absolutamente ningun contacto con el grupo de Hogwarts o los Weasley. Después de pasar por entre la gente bailando, se acercaron a unas escaleras justo al lado del bar, estas llevaban hacia una plataforma un poco más alta de la pista de baile. Cuando ya estaban allí Hermione supo que ya no era necesario cogerse de la mano pero ella no quizo soltar a la rubia, extrañamente disfrutando el momento.

Fleur tenía su pelo rubio platino suelto y peinado hacia un lado, estaba un poco desordenado pero hermoso, le daba un toque rebelde frente al pelo apretado y perfecto de Hermione. Al verlo frente a ella en las escaleras, la castaña recordó que cuando se abrazaron el cabello rubio olía mejor de lo normal, su olor era tan asombroso que solo con recordarlo Hermione podía sentirlo. Fleur estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco y chaqueta de cuero azul y tenía un suave lápiz de labios rojo, con un maquillaje ligero que le quedaba perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa del cubículo privado y Hermione se sintió aliviada de que se soltaran de las manos porque el tacto de Fleur la estaba haciendo pensar cosas extrañas sobre ella y no era por eso que estaban aquí. Ambas ordenaron sus coctéles, uno con whisky de fuego, jengibre, cereza y limón para Hermione y uno con flores de pantano gigante azul y ron y jugo de naranja para Fleur.


	6. Chapter 6

El par de amigas estaban pasando un muy buen rato en el club, se habían pasado la última hora hablando acerca de su semana y la adicción al teléfono de Fleur, riéndose de vez en cuando. Cuando terminaron sus bebidas Fleur se ofreció a ir por más y al mismo tiempo a mirar alrededor por si habían algunas mujeres interesantes que pudieran unirse a ellas.

Hermione podía ver todo lo que pasó en la pequeña pista de baile desde su asiento. Su mesa estaba en uno de los pequeños "cuartos" o separaciones, de un segundo piso con vista hacia el primer piso del club. Había una cortina negra de toda la pared que hacía de puerta, manteniendo a los ocupantes del lugar ocultos pero permitiéndoles ver perfectamente hacia fuera del lugar.

Era un encantamiento muy bien realizado, se veía perfectamente como una cortina gruesa desde el exterior pero desde dentro el cuarto parecía totalmente abierto. Quién la atravesaba no sentía nada pues prácticamente era inexistente, solo una ilusión óptica. Por esto Hermione pudo seguir con sus ojos la hermosa figura y movimientos de Fleur, solo verla mover la mantuvo entretenida durante un tiempo.

Este lugar era extrañamente similar al club muggle en donde se habían encontrado, solo un poco más pequeño y mágico. Era increíble como su vida había cambiado en tan pocos meses, y estaba segura que si le hubiera contado a la Hermione del pasado que estaría allí en unos meses no le hubiera creído. Fleur estaba ayudándola a salir de sus miedos de una manera increíblemente fácil.

Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos cuando un movimiento en la escalera le llamó su atención. Había estado tan distraída que no alcanzó a notar las dos mujeres con las que Fleur había estado hablando y que ahora subían las escaleras detrás de ella.

Una vez que atravesaron la inexistente cortina Hermione bajó su cabeza para que no fuera tan incómodo el encuentro, haciéndose la ocupada con su celular todavía bloqueado mientras se acomodaba sus gruesas gafas con la mano, agradecida de tenerlas para por lo menos confundir un poco a las personas.

Fleur le sonrió a Hermione y la castaña se levantó para darles la bienvenida a las chicas, evitando decir su nombre. Fleur puso el coctel de Hermione en frente suyo con un movimiento de la varita y le volvió a sonreír haciéndole un gesto para que se sentaran. Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado de la castaña en un mueble bajo mientras que la rubia se sentó en una silla alejada de la castaña pero cerca de una de las chicas.

De verdad que Fleur parecía no querer perder su tiempo, estaba concentrada en conocer a la mujer que tenía en frente, lo cual dejó a Hermione en la situación incómoda de tener que conocer a quién tenía a su lado.

Pero la castaña no podía dejar de mirar a Fleur, pensaba que por supuesto no estaba celosa, simplemente le llamaba la atención el aspecto de la mujer en la que la rubia se había interesado. Era castaña y tenía unas gafas increíblemente parecidas a las suyas. Por un momento Hermione pensó en excusarse al baño para lanzar un hechizo de transfiguración en sus propias gafas y diferenciarse de la mujer, pero el pensamiento le pareció muy exagerado, no quería darle mucha atención a la otra mujer ni mucho menos a Fleur.

El cuarto se llenó con la risa estruendosa y falsa que esta mujer estaba haciendo en reacciona lo que Fleur decía, y Hermione seguía mirándolas mientras sostenía su coctel en la mano, sin tomar ni un trago. En realidad estaba muy sorprendida de que la mujer que Fleur había elegido parecía realmente afectada por su thrall/poder de veela, sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba eso en las mujeres. Pero a Fleur parecía no importarle que la otra estuviera sonriendo sin parar.

Hermione no quitó los ojos de ellas hasta que oyó a la chica a su lado soltar un suspiro muy fuerte, llamando su atención, afortunadamente esta chica no tenía gafas ni el pelo castaño, sólo un largo cabello negro, como sus ojos. La chica la estaba mirando fijamente, casi como si Hermione también tuviera poderes de encantamiento, y la castaña suspiró sabiendo que seguía.

-¡Eres Hermione Granger! ¿cierto? Te ves tan diferente, quién podría imaginar que estarías aquí. Wow…. No quiero entrometerme pero…¿Harry sabe de esto? Y ¿cómo está el? Espero que le este yendo muy bien de verdad.- La chica hablaba rápidamente, como si la sola mirada de Hermione le hubiera dado luz verde para soltar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza debido a la emoción general de ver a la castaña.

"Oh no" fue lo único que Hermione pudo pensar, se suponía que Fleur debía traer a alguien inofensivo, o por lo menos prudente, pero se había olvidado de comprobar de alguna manera que no fuera un fan del trío. Que no fuera el tipo de persona que le hablaría de Harry y a veces Ron como si los conocieran por años, o incluso de su propia vida como si la conocieran mejor que ella, como si los periódico e historias los informaran con la verdad y los acercara a ellos de alguna manera.

Al fin de cuentas Hermione igual tendría que ir al baño pero esta vez para lanzar un pequeño hechizo de memoria sobre la chica- después de pedirle amablemente que le hiciera este favor, quizá a cambio de un autógrafo enviado a su dirección o algo-y hacerle olvidar que la había visto allí.

Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto tomando a la chica sin decirle nada más que por favor la acompañara al balo Fleur no pensó nada malo al respecto. Pero cuando regresó sola a la mesa y se sentó un poco molesta Fleur la miró de inmediato y su expresión animada cambió de inmediato a una de preocupación, aunque ya hace rato parecía menos entretenida y desinteresada con la chica frente a ella.

Cuando se cruzaron sus mirada Hermione decidió no esperar más tiempo y simplemente intervenir en su conversación.

\- Oye, lamento interrumpirte, pero creo que tu amiga te necesita en el baño- dijo Hermione tan amablemente como le fue posible a la chica con sus mismas gafas, de verdad que se sentía realmente extraño mirarla a través de ellas.

-Oh, vale, gracias.- La chica apenas volteo la cabeza para agradecer a Hermione sin mirarla, su mirada fija en la rubia- Fleur, ¿te importaría acompañarme?.

Fleur miró a Hermione quien asintió con la cabeza en aprobación sintiéndose mal por la otra chica en el baño, por lo menos la cita de Fleur podía salir bien a estas alturas y le servía que la rubia fuera pues quería asegurarse de que la chica de cabello negro estuviera bien.

\- Sí, claro, yo voy contigo.- Dijo Fleur levantándose de su asiento.

La otra mujer se levantó de inmediato con ojos brillantes y agarró a Fleur del brazo. Nunca, ni por un segundo volteó a mirar a Hermione o le dijo nada más mientras salían, pero Fleur la miró y sonrío levemente antes de marcharse, casi disculpándose antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Lo positivo de esto era que esta mujer definitivamente no había reconocido a Hermione.

El fuerte sonido de la música seguía atravesando la preciosa e inexistente cortina negra que separaba el pequeño cubículo de luz tenue, una mesa baja rectangular muebles y sillas del resto del club. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Fleur fue al baño, y Hermione solo pudo verla una vez, entrando a este.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, quizá una media hora o más, Hermione no estaba segura pero se estaba exhasperando. Ya había terminado su cóctel y empezaba a preocuparse, pero más que preocupada estaba asustada de que la otra bruja la dejara sola en este lugar mientras perseguía a otra chica, Hermione confiaba en ella y no creía que Fleur fuera así, pero aún así se sentía insegura; no quería perder su primer amiga abiertamente queer.

La castaña decidió esperar un tiempo más cuando una idea cruzó su mente, en realidad no esperaba que Fleur tuviera su teléfono celular allí, pero aún así se le ocurrió llamarla; sacó el teléfono de su bolso, marcó al número y escuchó inmediatamente el agudo sonido del teléfono que la hizo levantarse agitada del mueble del susto. A su lado se encontraba un pequeño bolso que Fleur había traído, y cuando la hechicera cayó en cuenta que de ahí venía el sonido colgó.

La cosa sonó un poco antes de que el sonido cediera del todo y Hermione continuó de pie mirando a su alrededor, por lo menos Fleur se había hecho cargo de las bebidas, porque en el momento podía pensar sólo en dos opciones: irse del lugar y esperar que la rubia se comunicara con ella en los siguientes días o quedarse esperando quién sabe cuánto más cuando ya estaba un poco moleta por todo lo que había pasado.

Hermione sentía que Fleur no estaba pasando el tiempo con ella, no se comportaba como una buena amiga y esto le dolía. No entendía porque estaba tan molesta pero esto fue suficiente para tomar con facilidad la decisión de irse.

Mientras ponía su celular en su bolso y se preparaba para salir no alcanzó a ver a la rubia acercándose apresuradamente. En el momento en que levantó la vista vio a Fleur casi corriendo dentro y con una cara de entre asombro y disculpa.

\- Hermione, que bueno que todavía estás aquí, discúlpame por favor. ¿Me demoré mucho?

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros haciendo como si ya no importara. Solo estaba pensando en irse de allí. Fleur entendió el su mensaje.

\- Discúlpame. Las chicas se fueron y me senté en el bar buscando a otras personas y perdí la noción del tiempo, creo que rechazar a la gente fue lo que me distrajo, pero luego, no se ni como, escuché ese sonido molesto y me caí en cuenta de que nunca volví a decirte dónde iba a estar y pensé que tal vez era por eso que llamabas así que vine corriendo - Fleur lo dijo todo sin tomar ni una pausa para respirar, tratando de detener a la impaciente Hermione de que se fuera.

Pero la castaña aún no respondía, en realidad quería simplemente irse, estaba empezando a pensar que el ambiente de los clubs no era lo suyo.

\- Déjame voy por otra ronda de bebidas para compensarte, ¿si?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Fleur para romper el silencio y en su apuro volteó para dirigirse al bar sin esperar una respuesta.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera salir de nuevo, Hermione habló y Fleur se detuvo en seco para escucharla.

\- Espera, Fleur!. Escúchame, primero que todo, si que estás afectada por ese celular, es increíble que lo escucharas por encima de todo este ruido.- Hermione soltó una pequeña risa levantando ambas cejas y negando con la cabeza y Fleur sonrió.

-En segundo lugar, podrías haber venido al salir del baño a contarme tus planes ¿ soy la invitada aquí no?.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi invitada y me equivoque, discúlpame, no se que pasó. Y respecto al celular por supuesto que reconocería ese ruido en cualquier parte, no es como si pueda haber más gente aquí con una de esas cosas. Lo único que pensé fue que ese sonido o era de mi celular o lo estaba imaginando y me estaba volviendo loca.

Ambos se sonrieron y Hermione se relajó un poco, no le contó a Fleur sobre su pánico y la rabia de pensar que ella la había dejado, era un poco vergonzoso para ella lo triste que se había sentido hace apenas un momento y lo feliz que estaba ahora, pero no quería aceptarlo en voz alta.

Fleur le explicó lo que pasó en el baño y como las chicas decidieron irse porque la chica con la que Hermione había hablado se sentía confundía y muy cansada, además de cómo terminó discutiendo como siempre con personas en la barra del bar.

\- Bueno pues creo que se me pasó la mano con esta chica entonces.- Dijo Hermione un poco preocupada de quizá haber juzgado a la chica apresuradamente.

\- No, para nada, por lo que hablé con su amiga estoy segura había que hacerlo. Además, creo que esas chicas tienen algo entre ellas, la chica con la que estabas hablando era la ex de Sophia.

Hermione asumió que Sophia era la chica con gafas mientras continuaba escuchando a Fleur.

\- Creo que la gente ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo honestos que se ponen cuando les afecta mi poder de veela, su actitud me permite verlos exactamente como son, lo cual es bueno para mí y malo para la mayoría de las personas. Probablemente les hiciste un favor y ahora están en algún lugar dándose cuenta que todavía sienten algo una por la otra.

Sin pensarlo mucho Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el mueble.

\- No quiero pensar en como se estarán dando cuenta, pero bueno. Ya esto aclarado estamos como cuando empezamos. Además pensé que no te gustaban las chicas afectadas por el encanto de veela.

\- Si, pero a veces tengo que pasarlo por alto- Fleur se sentó tranquilamente en el mueble al lado de Hermione, mirándola y con un brazo sobre el espaldar- si me pongo demasiado exigente nunca llego a estar con nadie en una noche, y esta noche no puedo ser demasiado exigente porque no hay muchos pares de amigas que cumplan con los requisitos que estamos buscando.

-Está bien Fleur, no tienes que hacer esto por mi, no quiero incomodarte. En realidad no me fue muy bien con las citas en línea pero puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿A que te refieres con en línea?

\- Ah, solo es una cosa muggle para comunicarse a distancia, no te preocupes mucho por eso.

-Déjame hacerlo una vez más ¿si?, disculpa mi mala elección anterior, no quería fans del trio y se me pasó por alto. Puedo bajar al bar te envió una copa y hablo con la gente un poco más, intentaré quedarme donde puedas verme.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo esta vez y Fleur le dio las gracias y se apuro a cumplir su misión. La castaña no sabía porque se había quedado pero quería darse otra oportunidad, quería continuar recuperando la libertad que su matrimonio le había quitado. Se recostó en el mueble y miró al techo mientras pensaba y dejaba sus emociones pasar.

Cuando se incorporó miró hacia abajo y pudo ver a la rubia, a través de las cortinas encantadas, sentada en el bar hablando con muchas chicas, una tras otra, era como si estuviera haciendo entrevistas, se sentaban y levantaban de la silla a su lado, la castaña no tenía idea como las rechazaba pero parecía hacerlo fácilmente.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse, se sentía molesta, pero tal vez era porque envidiaba la libertad con la que Fleur actuaba, tal vez porque era envidia de las ventajas de estar fuera del clóset de las que la otra había disfrutado y por eso le molestaba ver a la rubia allí interactuando.

Finalmente Fleur vino con otras dos chicas más maduras que las anteriores y que en realidad no parecían fans de ninguna. Sin embargo, por más que trataba, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a la peli-castaña que miraba seductoramente a Fleur mientras hablaban, su conversación estaba interesante pero se distraía cada segundo con la otra pareja.

En una ocasión Fleur la descubrió mirando y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Hermione se sintió extraña como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al mirarla, Fleur sostuvo la mirada como si se estuviera preguntando algo y luego se giró hacia su cita. Con esto Hermione siguió hablando con la chica a su lado y tratando de actuar como si Fleur no estuviera allí para poder tener por fin una cita exitosa.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7

Después de haber intentado pasar un buen rato sin lograrlo, Hermione ya deseaba que la noche terminara. Honestamente se había desinteresado de la chica delante de ella después de entrar en desacuerdo en algunos temas, además no sentía ese clic de atracción que se suponía debía sentir.

¿Sería esta su suerte con cada cita que intentara? La cosa es que esta noche ella no estaba necesitando una cita, al menos no tanto como Fleur pensaba. Quizá les faltó hablar más acerca de que iban a hacer durante la salida, pero lo que la castaña había entendido era que la rubia quería encontrar una cita y había traído a Hermione como apoyo para que quizá ella también conociera a alguien.

Tal vez era un poco ingenuo, pero Hermione había imaginado que en medio de alcanzar esta meta ambas pudieran charlar y reírse como siempre lo hacían; que se sentarían a mirar el lugar mientras a ver si Fleur conectaba con alguien y en caso tal de hacerlo la rubia podría acercarse a la persona a pedir su número, volviendo a Hermione para seguir buscando y pasando un buen rato. Nunca pensó que la rubia trataría de conseguir tan activamente una doble cita durante toda la noche, dejándoles casi nada de tiempo para estar juntas.

En este momento Hermione se sentía confundida. No estaba segura si estaba enojada consigo misma por haber venido pensando que las cosas iban a ser diferentes o con Fleur por no haber sido lo suficientemente clara antes poniéndola en la incómoda situación de hablar con personas cuando ella no necesariamente le atraían, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería.

Sintió que la rubia se había comportado mal el verla sonreír y reírse con la otra persona en su mesa mientras Hermione escuchaba la historia de su no deseada cita sobre su ex novio la enfureció aún más.

La mujer hablando delante de ella ahora quería bailar, Hermione no quería ser grosera, así que declinó cortésmente sonriendo mientras la otra sostenía su muñeca tratando de hacerla levantarse, pero entonces Fleur la miró y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como diciéndole que fuera a bailar.

Esto era todo lo que Hermione podía soportar, volvió a negarse esta vez con mas firmeza y la chica se fue a la pista de baile, dándole la libertad de empacar su móvil en su bolso y arreglar todas sus cosas para salir.

Ahora resultaba que además de tener una cita con la persona que Fleur eligiera no podía siquiera rechazarla, pero tenía que ir a bailar con ella de acuerdo con las órdenes de la rubia. Este podría ser un malentendido habitual entre amigos, pero Hermione no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Sólo quería ir a su casa y nada más.

Se levantó del mueble y se acercó a la que para ella era una "feliz pareja" y las interrumpió.

\- Perdón por interrumpir pero ya me voy Fleur. Buenas noches que la sigan pasando muy bien.

Después de decir esto, Hermione caminó rápidamente y sin mirar atrás antes de que Fleur pudiera responder. Después de un momento la rubia se levantó y la llamó por su nombre, pero la morena no miró hacia atrás, pasó rápido a través de la multitud y salió del lugar. Fleur pensó en perseguirla, pero seguramente ya estaba demasiado lejos para impedir que se apareciera, a regañadientes Fleur se sentó y regresó a su cita, la cual terminó en unos minutos porque la rubia de repente comenzó a sentirse mal, molesta y con ganas de regresar a su casa.

Fleur no la llamó los días siguientes, pero esto no sorprendió a Hermione. Pensó que tal vez la rubia ya había entendido su enfado y se sentía avergonzada de lo que había hecho, pero la otra posibilidad era que Fleur simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba y no le importaba, pero por lo que Hermione sabía de la chica, ella nunca sería así de insensible hacia alguien.

Hermione sólo podía esperar a que la otra se pusiera en contacto con ella y se disculpara o hablaran, pero pasó una semana entera sin ninguna comunicación.

Un lunes por la noche, después del trabajo, Hermione bebía una taza de té y leía al profeta, no porque le gustara sino porque necesitaba mantenerse al día con las últimas noticias del mundo mágico para su trabajo. Era útil saber acerca de los crímenes relacionados con las leyes mágicas antes de ir a trabajar, sabría qué esperar y era una primera mirada de investigación sobre los casos en los que estaría inmersa durante días tratando de decidir si llevarlos a juicio o resolverlos de cualquier otra manera.

Se sorprendió al oír lo que parecía una lechuza picoteando la ventana, como no esperaba correo había cerrado todas las ventanas. Se acercó a abrirla y el búho se quedó allí inmóvil mientras ella cogía la carta de su pata. Sólo tenía su nombre escrito en la parte de atrás del sobre y Hermione no supo a quién pertenecía esta caligrafía perfecta, abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

 _Querida Hermione._

 _He estado pensando todos los días en qué decirte, pero todavía no estoy segura. Me siento avergonzada por la forma en que terminan las cosas en nuestra última reunión, porque creo que fue en gran parte mi culpa que dejaras el lugar._

 _Si no te he escrito o te he llamado antes es porque no estoy seguro de qué decir. Ya que creo que no entiendo completamente lo que sucedió,; pero sé que estaba fuera de lugar y una salida que se suponía fuera divertida terminó siendo estresante para ti, para los dos, creo. Yo estaba tan preocupada por encontrar a alguien que me apresuré completamente y tal vez eso creó una noche estresante._

 _Lo siento si te arrastré a algo que sólo yo quería hacer. Realmente me gustaría escuchar tu opinión sobre esa noche. Por favor, no es que te culpe por salir, para ser honesta me sentí un poco enojada al principio porque me dejaste allí, pero luego me tomé el tiempo para mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva y creo que puedo entender tu punto de vista, y me gustaría saberlo, si quisieras compartirlo conmigo por supuesto. Si estás dispuesta a por favor házmelo saber. Propongo salir y almorzar en un lugar tranquilo de su elección. Por favor, espero una respuesta con tu decisión. Valoro altamente su amistad y espero que podamos hablar de esto._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Fleur_

Hermione quedó sorprendida con la carta en sus manos. Su lenguaje le recordó a la Fleur que había conocido hace tantos años en Hogwarts, la campeona de su colegio que era tanto hermosa como elegante y educada. Le impresionó su respeto y pensó que nunca había recibido absolutamente ninguna disculpa tan hermosa, ni de sus amigos ni siquiera de su ex esposo.

No sabía porque pero toda su preocupación y rabia se había desvanecido, para aparecer de nuevo la admiración y cariño que sentía por Fleur. Le contestó de nuevo con la esperanza de poder verla más tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Estaba tan contenta que decidió hacer algo especial con su cabello y usar su mejor túnica. Hermione pensó que si no lo tuvieran totalmente claro podría pensar que esto sería una cita, pero ahora no podía arriesgarse y arruinar una amistad tan maravillosa. Aunque en el fondo eso era exactamente lo que su corazón quería.

Hermione caminaba hacia el restaurante donde encontraría a Fleur, era un lugar conocido por sus enredaderas en todas las paredes y su techo que dejaba ver el cielo e inundaba de luz el lugar. Al principio había pensado que la carta había sido demasiado, la situación no había sido tan mala como para que Fleur se sintiera tan avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía que la rubia pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo Hermione encontró la disculpa una cosa muy madura de hacer, algo que mostraba coraje y cariño, y esas eran características que siempre había querido en sus amigos.

La bruja rubia ya estaba sentada en el restaurante con su túnica azul oscuro utilizada para el trabajo. Ambas pidieron la tarde completa de sus trabajos en un día en que no había mucho por hacer, y les permitieron trabajar desde casa esa tarde.

Cuando Hermione entró al lugar se sintió estaba muy feliz de verla y tuvo que contener que una sonrisa llegara a sus labios cuando se acercó a la rubia de cara reflexiva que no había notado su presencia.

Fleur se veía realmente severa en su túnica y cola de caballo alta, mientras que Hermione usaba una bata negra con una insignia del Ministerio adjunta y tenía su cabello en una trenza alta. Con suavidad Hermione se sentó frente a la rubia, la cual se sorprendió dando un pequeño salto y después sonrió.

-Hermione… ¡hola!- dijo Fleur mientras sonreía a la castaña.

-Hola Fleur, ¿cómo has estado?- Hermione respondió sin sonreír, todavía no estaba segura de como mostrarse frente a Fleur.

-Oh, todo está bien, mucho trabajo, pero bueno, finalmente estamos terminando una montaña de papeleo en la que estuvimos durante un tiempo, lo cual es muy bueno, quizá pronto puedo volver a misiones de campo.

\- Bueno pues para mi es el mismo papeleo sin fin todos los días, pero está bien estoy acostumbrado a eso, por ahora.

\- Me gusta el por ahora. Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no te guste por otros sino hacer lo que quieras por ti.

Fleur miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos con sus dos codos sobre la mesa, hablaba con voz suave, más amable que nunca. Hermione se sorprendió por la mirada sincera que la otra le daba, era clara y transparente, podía leer que no habían malas intenciones en esos ojos.

\- Está bien…y….gracias por la carta.

Fleur miró hacia la mesa y sonrió antes de responder.

\- Gracias por mencionarlo, pensé que sólo comeríamos y hablaríamos poco hasta que yo tuviera el valor de mencionarlo. Gracias por venir.

\- Quería venir, ya sabes, salir de la oficina y hacer algo agradable para cambiar un poco.

\- Lo sé- La rubia respondió sin mirarla, más bien evitando mirarla directamente.

\- Sabes Fleur lo que pasó no es gran cosa. Quería hablar de eso y quizá una disculpa, pero está bien ahora, no tienes que sentirte mal.

\- Pero si me siento un poco mal, y quería decirte lo siento en persona. ¿Aceptas mi disculpa?.

Justo en ese momento un mesero vino a tomar sus órdenes, desde que se acercó a la mesa se dirigió sobre todo a Fleur, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, ella le respondía de manera corta pero amable, sin mirarlo pero él solo le sonreía, terminaron ordenando lo mismo por pedido de Hermione.

\- Lo siento, me gustaría que hubiera una manera de evitar eso.- Dijo Fleur un poco molesta.

\- ¿De evitar qué?- Hermione preguntó.

\- Evitar que la gente coqueteé conmigo en todas partes, de verdad que se vuelve increíblemente molesto.

\- Pero no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa. ¿Quieres que me ocupe de él cuando regrese?.

\- Si, por favor, definitivamente es mejor cuando no les hablo, pero ... ¿aceptas mi disculpa?.

\- Con total seriedad Fleur, por supuesto que acepto tus disculpas.

Fleur sonrió suavemente y Hermione se sintió invadida por una extraña ternura. A Hermione le sorprendía ver esta parte de Fleur, ella conocía su actitud directa, fuerte y segura, pero ahora la rubia parecía como cualquier otra persona con inseguridades, que también era amable e incluso dulce. Era extraño encontrar dulzura entre toda esa fuerza y postura severa.

Cuando llegó el camarero puso los platos delante de cada una y continuó hablando acerca de la comida, dirigiéndose a Fleur que estaba callada y muy seria. Hermione fue quién lo miró y llamó su atención para darle las gracias y decirle que todo estaba en orden, ya que no se iba, pero este siguió mirando a Fleur preguntando de nuevo si todo estaba bien, como si nadie hubiera hablado aunque Hermione ya había contestado, la castaña comenzó a enojarse de verdad.

Estamos bien. ¿Puede por favor retirarse para poder comer tranquilas?- Hermione dijo con total seriedad.

Oh sí, las dejo entonces- El hombre respondió rápidamente sin siquiera voltear mirar a Hermione y se quedó en el mismo lugar sin intención de irse. A estas alturas incluso Fleur se estaba molestando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Hermione habló.

Perdón, ¿hay algún problema?- Hermione le preguntó tan cortésmente como pudo, aun cuando la siguieron ignorando.

Oye rubia, aunque no me mires déjame decirte que esta comida la paga la casa, te traeré lo que quieras beber, por favor sólo házmelo sabe y estoy a tus ordenes. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?.- El hombre, notoriamente mayor que ambas brujas dijo sin filtro alguno.

No - Fue la única respuesta de Fleur que lo miraba fija y duramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ya te dijeron que no- Hermione le dijo al hombre mientras lo miraba furiosa, pero conteniendo su ira.

Creo que no me estas entendiendo lo que está pasando. Solo relájate un segundo -dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia que se tensaba.

Hermione se levantó de su silla con rabia, pensaba en llamar al gerente para quejarse, pero el hombre tomó su rápido movimiento como una amenaza por lo cual ella le advirtió.

\- Ya te dijimos que nos dejes solas, ella no está interesada.

Pero no quiero ningún problema, sólo quiero su nombre, eso es todo ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Eres su novia o qué?.-Dijo el hombre de manera despectiva.

Sí. Y estás molestando una fecha muy importante.- Respondió Hermione sin duda alguna.

Pero el hombre sonrió y siguió hablando.

¿Novias?, ahora las mujeres inventan cualquier cosa para rechazar a los hombres. Está bien, podrías haberme dicho que no querías nada, eh rubia?.

Hermione no supo en que momento lo hizo, pero ahora tenía la punta de su varita en el cuello del hombre, su mano temblando de ira. El hombre se congeló y abrió los ojos retrocediendo un poco, pero Hermione siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con la varita.

Fleur, que hasta ahora no había expresado su ira porque Hermione ya estaba haciéndolo, se levantó y agarró a Hermione con un brazo por la cintura acercándose para susurrarle al oído:

"Tranquila, buscaré a alguien para que se haga cargo de esto"

Hermione se ruborizó un poco por el contacto, pero mantuvo su postura y su varita se levantó de nuevo diciéndole al otro que no hablara o se moviera hasta que alguien llegara a arreglar la situación.

Afortunadamente, el dueño del lugar estaba allí en ese momento y Fleur lo llevó a su mesa. Explicaron todo lo que pasó, siguiendo con la historia de que eran una pareja para no darle al hombre la oportunidad de llamarlas mentirosas de nuevo.

Hermione habló con enojo al dueño de los derechos de las mujeres a rechazar a alguien y la falta de respeto de tener hombres insistiendo hasta obtener lo que quieren. Ya era lo suficientemente terrible tener que vivirlo en las calles como para que pasara al tratar de tener un relajante almuerzo con su pareja. También mencionó el hecho de que la responsabilidad siempre quedaba en las mujeres; ellas supuestamente son quienes atraen, rechazan o mienten a los hombres, pero siempre terminan siendo los culpables.

El dueño la escuchó y se disculpó, Hermione pudo ver cómo sus vestimentas y insignias del Ministerio lo intimidaron y tal vez también el hecho de que era Hermione Granger quien se quejaba.

No estaba segura de qué le pasaría al hombre, pero no se disculpó. El dueño les dio su comida gratis, pero Hermione no quería comer. Ella ya no quería estar en ese lugar, el problema y la pelea estaban recibiendo mucha atención de otras personas en el lugar y eso no era bueno para ninguna de las dos. Se habría ido de inmediato a su apartamento sin la comida si no fuera por Fleur que sugirió que la tomaran, sabiendo que la castaña le agradecería por hacerlo más tarde. Hermione no sabía si debían hablar acerca del hecho de que se hicieron pasar por pareja en frente de personas desconocidas, pero hasta donde pudo observar a Fleur no le había molestado en lo más mínimo y ella no sabía muy bien que significaba la tranquilidad con la que se sintió al decirlo, o más bien no quería saberlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando se aparecieron en el departamento de Hermione ella todavía estaba enojada y no podía contenerlo más, empezó a hablar fuerte y a caminar enojada por la sala.

-Ahhhh! M xrda! Si pudiera poner una ley para evitar que hagan eso lo haría, pero no es como si la gente simplemente siguiera las leyes, están ahí, pero la mayoría las ignora a menos que algo extremo ocurra. Y a veces ni siquiera así, simplemente no lo hacen. No les importa cuánto lastimen a los demás, odio a la gente tan arrogante, tan increíblemente creída. ¡Simplemente los odio! Sabes? si yo fuera un hombre y estuviese cenando contigo eso nunca habría llegado tan lejos. A pero si está bien meterse con una relación de dos mujeres! ¡No hay respeto, simplemente NO…HAY…RESPETO.

Fleur escuchaba a Hermione un poco preocupada mientras estaba de pie y la miraba moverse de un lado a otro.

Yo también lo odio!. Te entiendo Hermione, lo siento por habernos metido en esa situación, es increíblemente vergonzoso.

NO FLEUR…¡No te disculpes otra vez! ¿No escuchaste todo lo que dije? No es tu culpa, ¡no es culpa de las mujeres, por el amor de Dios!. Él fue quien cruzó todos los límites y no se comportó de manera apropiada, parecía tan acostumbrado a su manera de empeorar la situación. Él es el que tiene que disculparse, pero no lo hizo!

Bueno, perdón…pero tengo ese impulso de disculparme. Que alguien se haga de mi lado y me defienda de esa forma es algo nuevo para mí. Por lo general, la gente me dice que no sea tan seria y me comporte mejor con los demás, especialmente con los hombres que están interesados en mí. Sobretodo cuando decido irme de los lugares por eso. Pero siempre me asusta cuando algo así sucede, cuando se vuelven agresivos, pero tu Hermione, lo manejaste increíble. Eres realmente valiente Hermione, gracias… de verdad.

Hermione no pensó por un solo segundo que había manejado bien la situación, actuó por impulso y sus emociones tomaron control sobre ella, no podía dejar de hablar y reaccionar, pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Por fin se calmó y dejó de moverse de un lado a otro.

\- Solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto en ese momento. Ahora lo siento por ti, esto probablemente te pase muuucho más que a las demás.

Hermione finalmente se dejó caer en su sofá, ya había logrado desahogar su ira y ahora se sentía mejor y podía relajarse.

\- Sí me pasa más pero… esta vez tuve una novia para defenderme.

Fleur se sonrió abiertamente después de decir esto y Hermione le arrojó una pequeña almohada del sofá. Para la castaña había sido lo correcto en ese momento, una novia tendría más que decir que solo una amiga, incluso pensó que ese hecho lo asustaría y haría irse, pero no fue así.

\- ¡Tuve que decir eso! No fui yo quien te agarró por la cintura y te besó en la oreja. Eso fue muy peligroso, sabes que si me distraía demasiado con lo enojada que estaba cualquier podría pasar un accidente, tenía la varita en el cuello de alguien! Por dios!.

Jajajaja- Fleur no pudo controlar su risa, y Hermione solo sonrió al verla.-¿Besar tu oreja? Si solo te hablé para calmarte ¿Así lo sentiste o así lo querías sentir? Estás exagerando todo Hermione, es realmente divertido- continuó Fleur.

\- Es normal que estuviera más…sensible… es un lugar peligroso, ¡y por favor ten cuidado la próxima vez!.

Pero antes de que Fleur pudiera responder con algún comentario sobre sus "lugares peligrosos", Hermione volvió a hablar deseando cambiar de tema antes de ruborizarse más. Tenía que frenar las burlas.

Sabes qué, voy a traer el trabajo a casa y simplemente hacerlo aquí, no tengo ganas de estar en la oficina en este momento.- Dijo la castaña, pero la rubia no respondió.

Todavía estaba parada frente al sofá mientras miraba un reloj en la pared y notó que el final de su descanso estaba a solo unos minutos. Iba a anunciar que se iría y que podrían hablar en otro momento, ya que no estaba segura de que Hermione la quisiera allí más tiempo.

\- Siéntate, está bien. ¿Crees que puedes tomar esta tarde libre en el trabajo?.

Fleur sonrió ante las palabras de Hermione y se sintió más tranquila.

\- Lo máximo que puedo hacer es apresurarme un poco y salir antes.

\- Ok, hagamos eso, puedes venir en cualquier momento después de que termines lo que tienes que hacer y podemos pasar el tiempo aquí, recuperando el tiempo que perdimos en el almuerzo. No quiero comer ahora perdí el apetito y esa comida me recuerda todo. Puedes comer aquí o llevarte la comida.

-Gracias. Voy a comer un poco en los minutos que tengo.

Fleur comió mientras Hermione les preparaba té; Terminó poniendo el té de Fleur en un frasco para que lo llevara al trabajo, ya que no tenía tiempo para tomarlo.

Fleur se fue guiñándole un ojo a Hermione justo antes de aparecerse hacía el trabajo.

Mientras que una apenada Hermione se relajaba en el sofá tomándose su té antes de ir a su oficina a buscar una excusa para tomar sus papeles y trabajar desde casa.

Estaba segura de que a la gente de su oficina no le importaría, era una trabajadora increíble, siempre puntual y que muchas veces hacía más de lo que le pedían solo porque tenía un ritmo más rápido que otros.

Incluso pensó que estarían felices de darle esa posibilidad porque ya había recibido ofertas de trabajo de medio tiempo ya que todo el tiempo necesitaba para hacer el trabajo normalmente hecho en un día a tiempo completo lo hacía en la mañana. Pero ella siempre lo rechazó ya que creía que era mejor estar ocupada haciendo algo todo el día que estar sola en casa.

Después de un par de horas, Fleur regresó al departamento de Hermione. La castaña dejó varios montones de papeles en su mesa baja frente al mueble y fue a su encuentro al lado de la puerta.

Pronto estuvieron en el sofá hablando cómodamente. Después de pasar por una pequeña charla y hablar sobre el trabajo, Hermione finalmente sintió que podía sacar el tema de su último malentendido.

Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu cita después de que me fui? ¿haz vuelto a salir con esa chica?.

Hermione notó cómo la rubia se tensó y evitó su mirada; parecía tan avergonzada como había sonado en la carta.

Sin embargo, Fleur se las arregló para sonreír un poco y finalmente miró a la castaña para responder.

-No, en realidad no fue tan bueno. No diría terrible, pero no me fui mucho después de que te fuiste.

Oh…ya…entiendo.-Esto fue lo único que una sorprendida Hermione podría decir.

Había estado esperando que Fleur le contara una historia maravillosa sobre su exitosa cita y la gran noche que había pasado después, pero ahora no sabía qué más preguntar.

-Lo siento Hermione.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte otra vez. No sé si necesitabas disculparte tanto, Fleur, simplemente no me sentía bien y me fui.

-Eso no es todo y lo sabes. Creo que entiendo por qué te fuiste.

Hermione no tenía idea de lo que Fleur podría estar pensando, tenía miedo de ser malinterpretada, pero se quedó en silencio esperando que continuara mientras contenía la respiración sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, al principio pensé que estabas ... que estabas..- Pero a Fleur le costaba terminar la frase, soltó un gran suspiro y respiró hondo mientras miraba hacia abajo todavía un poco avergonzada.

-¿Que yo estaba qué?- Hermione no pudo evitar decir, realmente quería que Fleur siguiera.

Que estabas ... simplemente no lo niegues, por favor…Quiero la verdad- Fleur se detuvo de nuevo.

A lo que una impaciente Hermione repentinamente dijo:

-¿Que estaba celosa?- Hermione resopló, estaba acostumbrada a las burlas de la rubia pero no esperaba que su rostro se contorsionara en confusión como acababa de sucederle.

-¿Celosa? ¿Quién estaba celosa?-Fleur respondió

Yo- dijo Hermione, pero ahora Fleur fruncía el ceño y torcía la cabeza confundida.

Que estaba celosa…quiero decir… pensé que ibas a decir que pensabas que yo estaba celosa Fleur. ¿Qué ibas a decir entonces? - Hermione le preguntó a Fleur algo molesta, estaba frustrada de que la rubia no entendiera y se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de decir, este error podría hacerla pensar que en realidad estaba celosa.

Iba a decir aburrida. Pensé que estabas aburrida de salir conmigo, no sería la primera vez que una amiga siente eso. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me diga lo seria y aburrida que soy y no quería que lo negaras porque que te sientes mal por mí. ¿Por qué dices celosa? .

Fleur estaba sinceramente perdida en la conversación y Hermione estaba empezando a sonrojarse, otra vez.

¡Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus interminables burlas así que pensé que me estabas manteniendo en espera para luego decir algo así! .

Y en ese instante, el entendimiento finalmente golpeó a Fleur. Solo pudo reírse un poco ante la admisión de Hermione y Hermione sonrió.

-¡No te rías de mí!- Hermione le dijo a la rubia mientras la golpeaba con la mano en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¡No me pegues! ¡Estaba hablando en serio y vienes y empiezas a molestarte sin que yo haga nada! Y ahora no puedo reír, es mi derecho a reír Hermione- Esto divirtió a la morena y la hizo relajarse más, dejó escapar un suspiro y luego le hizo una seña a Fleur para que continuara lo que había estado diciendo.

Bueno, gracias Hermione, gracias por querer escucharme después de tu inmensa interrupción- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió ante esto, Fleur continuó ahora en un tono más relajado.

He estado pensando sobre eso y creo que estuve fuera de lugar, ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarte si querías tener una cita con una chica, solo fui y te puse una cita sin que estuvieras segura. Pensé que ibas a aburrirte conmigo y como también estaba allí buscando una cita, pues te conseguí una, pero luego pensé que realmente no te pregunté lo que querías. Pensé que tal vez debería haber ido al lugar solo para obtener mi cita, no arrastrarte por mi propio beneficio. Así que lo siento. Fue una cosa egoísta.

Fleur tenía en su mayor parte la razón y Hermione no quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal, pero tenía que ser honesta.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Fleur tenía en su mayor parte la razón y Hermione no quería que siguiera sintiéndose mal, pero tenía que ser honesta.

Aunque Hermione quería ocultar su decepción, terminó hablando con un tono bajo, casi triste.

-En general tienes razón. No es que no apreciara el esfuerzo, pero lo que imaginé para esa noche fue que nosotras dos solo habláramos y pasáramos un buen rato. Buscaba mujeres que pudieran ser buenas para ti, el número de una chica que te gustara y no más. Pensé que había una posibilidad de que me fuera después de que tu encontraras a alguien, pero eso fue todo. Quiero salir con alguien eventualmente, pero no tengo prisa y nunca hablamos de una cita doble para esa noche, así que sí, fue un poco extraño y no te voy a mentir.

Fleur se quedó pensando por un momento. Absorbiendo cada palabra que Hermione acaba de decir, tratando de entenderla mejor. Entonces finalmente habló de nuevo.

¿Puedes decirme por qué te fuiste?.

Esta vez sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione se regañó mentalmente por encontrar a Fleur tan bonita en ese momento. La castaña se sacudió la sensación y volvió a un lugar fuerte para continuar hablando.

Estaba aburrida.

Hermione notó la mirada avergonzada en los ojos de Fleur, nunca pensó que la rubia fuera tan insegura sobre cosas así. Ella no estaba segura de ser una compañía buena y divertida, pero para Hermione definitivamente lo era. Al darse cuenta de esto, sintió el impulso de explicarse más.

Cuando llegamos y hablamos, lo estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando me dejaste por un tiempo largo, estuve molesta, pero luego volviste y me lo compensaste. Después de eso, realmente no quería tener otra cita, estaba muy aburrida con la chica con la que estaba hablando. Ella terminó por irse y cuando te miré y me di cuenta de que parecías pasarla muy bien, solo pensé en irme. Pero no pienses que eres una persona aburrida para mí Fleur, no lo eres, y estás hablando con la Hermione que todos asumen que solo piensa en temas aburridos. ¡Aburrido para ellos, no para mí! Así que sé cómo te sientes, realmente.

Bueno, tengo que agradecerte, realmente necesitaba esa explicación. Pero todavía no me has dicho si me perdonas o no.- Fleur sonrió después de decir esto.

Pues bueno si tu insistes.

Hermione dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se encogía de hombros.

No respondas así. ¿me perdonas o no?.

Esto hizo reír a Hermione que se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia fijamente.

Sí, te perdono Fleur, finalmente puedes estar en paz. ¿Cómo no podría perdonarte cuando admitiste todo el asunto? ¡Incluso a cosas que no sabía! Te perdono.

Acepto tu perdón entonces.

Hermione se rió de esto.

Siempre tan humilde- le respondió a Fleur que también estaba sonriendo.

Ahora sobre esa cosa de ser celosa. No sabía que estabas celosa ¿era de mí o de la chica con tus mismas gafas?.

Oh, esos lentes se veían increíbles en ella, ¿no crees?.- Hermione dijo mientras fingía estar emocionada levantando las cejas y abriendo los ojos.

Sí, pero a ti te quedaban mejores para ser honesta.

Fleur no miró a Hermione cuando dijo esto y la castaña estaba tan desconcertada que le tomó un momento recuperarse.

Espera…¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- Hermione respondió.

Por supuesto, sé que estabas celosa, acabas de admitirlo.

No, no lo estaba, y no, no lo admití, Fleur. Lo digo en serio. ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?.

\- Solo te estoy tomando el pelo, Hermione. Ya hablamos de este tema del coqueteo por teléfono.

\- Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme. – Pero Hermione miraba a Fleur de manera sospechosa, había algo en su manera de decirlo que sonó distinto a otras veces.

Mira, no nos pongamos incómodas y mejor hablemos de esto directamente. Valoro nuestra amistad y sé que soy una mujer hermosa y es fácil enamorarse de mí, pero entiendo, tienes un divorcio reciente y por ahora quieres tiempo y espacio para explorar tus opciones. No voy a aprovecharme de mi belleza, lo prometo .- Fleur le sonrió a Hermione desde el otro lado del sofá, mientras levantaba una mano y prometía con un movimiento de mano lleno de gracia. Ambos se inclinaron hacia un lado del sofá y se miraron. Pero Hermione no se rió ni sonrió.

-¿Está mal estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo con un divorcio reciente?- La castaña preguntó de repente en voz baja.

¿Haciendo qué?.

\- Queriendo salir de nuevo y empezar a salir con mujeres solo porque me gustó solo una, alguna vez. Un año debería ser mucho tiempo, pero a veces se siente como si hubieran pasado solo días.

Bueno, para mí un año no es mucho después de un divorcio, pero estoy segura de que las cosas no fueron buenas por un tiempo antes del divorcio ¿no es así?. Creo que el divorcio llega mucho después de saber que no quieres estar allí. Primero, no, no es mucho tiempo y segundo, si te gustó solo una o mil mujeres no importa, quieres vivirlo y está bien

Después de una pequeña pausa durante la cual Hermione se quedó pensativa, Fleur se atrevió a preguntarle más al respecto.

\- No quiero entrometerme mucho, pero ¿te gustaría contarme sobre esa mujer? También podría contarte mi experiencia si quisieras.

Fleur esperó mientras Hermione se reajustaba en el asiento y respiraba profundamente preparándose para hablar sobre el tema.

-No hay mucho que decir realmente, después de mi divorcio sentí que tenía que compensar por todo lo que no había hecho antes. Fui a un bar con gente del trabajo sola por primera vez. Nunca he ido a algún bar o café sin Ron. Solo quería hacerlo solo para romper eso. Conocí a un grupo de personas, amigos de amigos y coqueteé con un chico. Pero luego pasé mucho tiempo hablando con esta chica que encontré realmente divertida. Estábamos pasando un muy buen momento y cuando fuimos juntas al baño ella me besó, ella solo me besó y yo estaba tan sorprendida, pero tuve que aceptar que lo disfruté y le devolví el beso. Eso fue todo - Hermione claramente quería dejar de hablar sobre eso, pero Fleur quería insistir un poco más en el tema.

¿La viste de nuevo después de eso.

La castaña parecía tener una pelea interna sobre si continuar hablando de esto o no.

\- Sí, me reuní con ella en otras ocasiones, pero luego dejó de llamar o responder mensajes de texto, así que simplemente me olvidé de ello.

-Oh, está bien. Podemos dejarlo allí por ahora, pero me gustaría volver a esta historia más adelante. ¿Te sientes mal por hacerlo o algo así?.

\- Sí, lo hago. Fue solo dos meses después del divorcio y no quería que Ron comenzara a pensar que me divorcié de él porque me gustaban las mujeres y tratara de ocultar con eso la realidad. Lo hice porque no estaba feliz y ya no había nada entre nosotros. No había atracción, ni emoción, definitivamente no era amor de pareja. Incluso nuestra amistad llegó a un lugar incómodo. Quiero explorar mi gusto por las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo pueden malinterpretar todo. ¿Qué pasa si él piensa y dice que le fui infiel?.

\- ¿Le fuiste infiel?- Fleur fue rápida en responder con esta pregunta.

-¡No! Nunca.

\- Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si él quiere culpar a todo menos a él mismo por el divorcio, solo déjalo, eso sería muy irresponsable y sería su culpa y no tuya. No puedes controlar cuándo vas a conocer a alguien que te gusta.

Gracias Fleur. Siempre dices tantas cosas razonables que me sorprende.

La rubia seguramente estaba mejorando la vida de Hermione sin saber cuánto impacto tenía.

Sin saberlo, estaba siendo la mejor aliada para hablar y entenderse a sí misma y sus decisiones, y la castaña estaba inmensamente feliz y agradecida por esto.

-Es con mucho gusto Hermione- La rubia sonrió dulcemente a Hermione segura de cada palabra que acababa de decir.

-Ahora cuéntame sobre ti. – Dijo la castaña.

-Ok…mmm… he tenido novios y novias. De hecho, tuve una relación con una chica mientras estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Era mi sexto año y no fue algo muy serio, pero duró lo suficiente como para que mi madre lo descubriera gracias a los rumores y me prohibiera cualquier contacto con ella. En ese momento hice lo que mi madre me dijo y eso fue todo. Estuve con un chico unos meses al final de ese mismo año, pero realmente no me gustó mucho. Después de eso fue Bill; y mi última novia rompió conmigo hace un año, duró tres años en realidad. Fue bastante fuerte, lo más largo que he estado con una mujer, con un hombre el más largo sería Bill, fueron seis años de matrimonio. Ahí está…un resumen rápido de mi vida amorosa.

\- Pero espera. ¿A qué te refieres con tres años? -Hermione miraba confusa a Fleur. Mientras que la rubia simplemente seguía relajada y no afectada.

\- Sí, duramos tres años.

\- Pero todavía estabas casada.

\- Oh, sí, creo que legalmente todavía estaba casada.

\- Así que ... . -Hermione estaba mirando a Fleur expectante con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Oh, estás pensando que engañé a Bill! No, no lo hice y me gustaría explicarlo, pero es una historia larga.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, sí. Sería genial hablar de ello con alguien que realmente conoce a Bill, pero no sé si es apropiado contártelo todo.

\- Puedes decirme lo que puedas -Hermione no quería dejar ir esta conversación, quería saber sobre Bill, había algo extraño cada vez que lo mencionaban y ya estaba ansiosa de saber por qué.

-Oh Hermione, mira la hora. Tengo que irme ahora o no tendría tiempo para preparar el trabajo para mañana - Mientras Fleur comenzaba a levantarse del sofá, Hermione la miraba incrédula con la boca abierta.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que me quede aquí sin ninguna información después de decir algo tan delicado? Te dije acerca de mí, ahora es tu turno - Fleur sonrió a Hermione mientras estaba de pie.

\- Mira, ya te conté sobre mí y sobre esto…quiero decirte, realmente quiero, pero creo que necesito hablar con Bill primero y preguntarle -Hermione solo frunció el ceño ante esto más que confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver Bill en una conversación de ellas dos?. -O ... ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos con Bill y le pido que te cuente? Sí, eso sería mejor, tienes que reunirte con él. Te prometo que es una persona en la que puedes confiar. Y definitivamente te va a entender. Incluso puede darte consejos ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué dices?.

\- Sí, esta bien -Hermione respondió rápidamente.

\- De acuerdo, hablaré con él para programarlo y te responderé. Gracias por esta tarde. Y no pienses mucho en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Una sonriente Hermione se puso de pie para despedirse de Fleur y, para su sorpresa, la rubia la abrazó con fuerza.

Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos, no había abrazado a nadie durante mucho tiempo y se sentía incómoda de tener contacto físico con la mayoría de las personas que solían estar cerca de ella.

Pero este abrazo no fue incómodo, se sintió cómodo y sincero, cálido y suave; la relajó y tensó al mismo tiempo, y el aroma, se perdió en ese olor, dulce y embriagador como siempre. Cuando Fleur movió su mano sobre su espalda rompiendo el abrazo sintió un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Fleur no la miró.

Después de que estuvieron separadas, la rubia dio un paso atrás rápidamente y se apareció sin decir una palabra, dejando a una sonrojada Hermione definitivamente pensando en ella por el resto de la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

NA: Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que dejan Reviews, por favor sigan comentando si les gusta esta historia, quiero saber que tanto están interesadxs en que la alargue o si debería terminarla pronto. También aunque no sepan que escribir gracias por leer! solo con un poco de ánimo me basta. Disfruten...

* * *

Cuando Fleur se apareció en su apartamento, dejó su cuerpo colapsar completamente en su sofá. Agradeció a la magia por hacerla salir de la situación en la que se metió al seguir su impulso irracional de abrazar a Hermione. En solo un segundo ella había escapado del increíble abrazo que le dio a la castaña. Un abrazo que la sorprendió pero también hizo su resolución más clara; ella no podía tener algo romántico con Hermione, al menos no por ahora.

No estaba segura de si le gustaba, pero definitivamente sabía que no le desagradaba, y esa era una de las razones por las que necesitaba esperar, tenía esperar y revisar si su atracción por la castaña era más que una atracción o solo eso, sería una verdadera pérdida seguir una atracción para arruinar una gran amistad. Y también tenía que esperar a Hermione, parecía confundida todavía con lo que quería y todavía se sentía culpable por su divorcio.

Ella sabía lo que significaba terminar con alguien e inmediatamente comenzar a salir con otras personas para distraer el dolor. Después de un año de su divorcio ella ya se había sentido bien, pero para la castaña era diferente, estaba en juego su sexualidad, su divorcio, su vida, incluso su trabajo.

Fleur no podía negar cuántos rasgos increíbles Hermione tenía para una novia potencialmente increíble. Pero tampoco podía negar que estaban en diferentes lugares ahora y que la amistad era la mejor apuesta…por ahora.

Ella amaba la compañía de la castaña. Le encantaba la forma en que funcionaba su mente y sus opiniones sobre la vida. Podía ver cómo se preocupaba por los demás y hablaba con pasión acerca de ser útil para grandes causas.

A Fleur le incluso disfrutaba cómo olía Hermione, como naranjas, como un aroma dulce pero fuerte que siempre era fresco y agradable. Pero estaban pasando un buen rato como estaban. Y tal vez le estaba gustando porque había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar en una relación.

Tal vez las pocas citas de hace meses que no la llevaron a ninguna parte y el hecho de que en la noche exacta en que decidió ir a un club muggle para conseguir una cita encontró a la castaña era lo que la tenían confundida. Ahora estaba empezando a pensar que necesitaba salir pronto para no dañar su amistad con Hermione, y la amistad era en lo que debía. Pero ahora, necesitaba escribir a Bill.

Esa misma noche Hermione solo podía pensar en Fleur. Estaba sorprendida de haber disfrutado el abrazo que acababan de compartir pero no podía negarlo.

La primera vez que se sintió atraída hacia una mujer, se hizo muchas preguntas. ¿Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres sin darse cuenta? ¿Era solo una fase? ¿Podría estar en una relación a largo plazo con una mujer? ¿Podría casarse con una mujer y estar con ella el resto de su vida?

No estaba segura de que le hubieran gustado las mujeres durante toda su vida, pero definitivamente podía verse a sí misma casándose y viviendo con una mujer, tal como se había imaginado con un hombre, no había mucha diferencia para ella. Y eso la hizo estar segura de que definitivamente no era una fase sino algo más profundo. Un entendimiento de que ella podría estar con una persona que entendía y le gustaba sin importar el género.

Solo para estar segura, había verificado mentalmente si había sentido atracción por alguna de las amigas en su vida y notó que no le gustaban ninguna.

Se preguntó si habría besado a algunas de las mujeres que encontraba bonitas cuando era pequeña y todavía estaba en el mundo muggle y encontró solo una. Pero cuando pensaba de nuevo en ese momento cuando se preguntaba sobre las mujeres en el mundo mágico, se avergonzaba de admitir que la única que encontraba atractiva y que deseaba haber besado era Fleur Delacour.

Estaba recordando cómo lo había ignorado, y todo fue porque creía lógico que Fleur le atrajera por la misma razón por la que todes la encontraban atractiva: su cuarto de sangre de Veela que la hacía extremadamente encantadora. Hermione no lo pensó mucho en aquel entonces, especialmente porque la apariencia de la rubia en esa época se había desvanecido en su memoria. Después de su boda con Ron nunca volvió a ver a Fleur; pero ahora era diferente. Era una persona de su pasado por la cual comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente atraída en el presente. Y era muy aterrador, ella no quería comprometerse aún y esa parecía ser la única forma en la que estaría con Fleur ahora sin arruinar su amistad, Hermione sabía que no sería algo pasajero, tendría que estar realmente comprometida. Fleur se merecía a alguien que fuera comprometida y responsable con ella y Hermione sentía que todavía le faltaba mucho para ser esa persona. Tener esos pensamientos la hizo sentirse triste, pero al menos fue sincera consigo misma y con sus sentimientos por primera vez.

Al día siguiente, Hermione tenía su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos encima de su escritorio en el trabajo. Había sido un día horrible para ella y ahora solo estaba tratando de descansar. Oyó un golpe en la puerta, pero no se movió ni un poco, sin querer enfrentarse a la persona que quería hablar con ella. Luego notó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y pasos suaves en el suelo. Esto la hizo resoplar quejándose y mirar hacia arriba enfocando toda su ira en sus ojos para que su mirada pudiera ser lo más dura posible.

Sorprendida por la mirada de Hermione, Fleur se congeló en el lugar y dio un paso atrás. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Hermione se puso de pie sonrojada de vergüenza y se disculpó. Después de recuperar la compostura, la castaña invitó a Fleur a sentarse delante de ella para que pudieran hablar.

-Lo siento-, dijo Fleur mientras agarraba un periódico doblado que descansaba sobre la mesa. La primera página visible mostraba una foto de Hermione acercándose a la cámara con una mirada de enojo en su rostro y tratando de bloquear el lente con su mano. A su lado, el título de la noticia decía:

" _ **La malgeniada, sábelo-todo, parte del trio dorado nuevamente abusa de su poder"**_

 _No satisfecha todavía por ser responsable de que varios fotógrafos respetables perdieran sus trabajos hace solo medio año, la trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia fue de nuevo la autora principal de otro escándalo. Esta vez, su víctima fue un camarero en dificultades de un pequeño restaurante. La famosa bruja de la cual se rumoreaba que tenía problemas de manejo de la ira en el pasado ..._

La noticia, que afortunadamente no llegó a la portada, continuaba describiendo varios incidentes en los que fotógrafos y reporteros habían seguido a Hermione durante varias semanas para preguntarle sobre su divorcio.

En ese momento ella había emprendido acciones legales contra las personas que interferían con su vida diaria normal, pero los periódicos aún se referían a esto con líneas como: "... haciendo uso de su fama y gran cantidad de contactos. La mayoría de las conexiones provienen de Harry Potter y no de la bruja misma." O "Utiliza toda su fama y poder en el ministerio para castigar a gente inocente."

Después de esto, el resto del artículo describía vagamente y con extrema exageración y fantasía lo que había sucedido en el restaurante al que Fleur la había acompañado el día anterior. Usando la palabra: víctima, para describir al camarero y contar todo desde la historia angustiada contada por otros clientes que "trataban de disfrutar de una tarde tranquila".

Mencionó a un jefe que aunque se negó a dar algún comentario, parecía enojado con Hermione por "haber hecho un escándalo" y "forzarlo a despedir a uno de sus mejores camareros".

La historia terminó con una sutil pero comprensible sugerencia de que el Ministerio debe tomar medidas al respecto, porque uno de sus empleados que llevaba uno de sus respetables y honorables uniformes había creado tal confusión que podría dañar la imagen de toda la institución.

La imagen utilizada para el artículo había sido tomada hace un año, días después del divorcio de Hermione. Mientras trataba de impedir que uno de los fotógrafos acosadores la siguiera a su trabajo. Durante ese tiempo lo intentó todo, se aparecía en diferentes lugares cada vez, se disfrazaba de distintas maneras, incluso algunas veces se rendía para dejarse fotografiar y era amable con ellos. Pero continuaron diciéndole cosas horribles tratando de sacar una reacción de ella solo por generar noticia. Y aun así, lo máximo que había hecho había sido eso: bloquear una cámara mágica.

La gente de la oficina tampoco había sido amable con ella. Incluso cuando fue directamente a disculparse con su jefe, sin saber realmente por qué pedir disculpas, sino para abordar el problema antes que los demás, de una manera responsable y valiente. Su jefe la había reprendido y cuestionado su capacidad para el trabajo y le había dado unos "días libres", lo que en realidad significaba alejarla de varios casos importantes que ya tenía planeados revisar.

Era exasperante recibir un castigo por algo que ella no pidió. Nunca pidió fama, que la gente la siguiera o se interesara por ella a causa de la derrota de Voldemort no era su culpa.

Durante muchos años intentó comportarse de manera muy discreta en público justo después de graduarse de Hogwarts, hasta que decidió que sería ella misma sin dejar que la fama afectara su vida.

Las noticias sobre Ron, Harry y Hermione habían disminuido a través de los años y ya ni siquiera se molestaban en preguntarse entre ellos sobre los rumores porque se volvían más y más ridículos. Pero en este momento esto definitivamente estaba afectando su trabajo, el nivel de ridiculez era alarmante.

Sólo quería recordarte que el director de la oficina de aurores le encantaría que trabajaras allí. Puedo tener todo listo para la próxima misión.

Gracias, Fleur. Creo que voy a aceptar, después de todo el trabajo que he hecho aquí no puedo creer la forma en que me están tratando.

Y…en realidad no sólo vine por esto, aunque entiendo lo difícil que es- Fleur titubeó un poco, a lo cual Hermione sonrió a la expectativa.- También quería verte para invitarte a salir.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la rubia estaba siendo muy seria con ella y quizá ( en el fondo eso era lo que la castaña deseaba) la estaba invitando a una cita.

Ya hablé con Bill – Dijo Fleur y la castaña sintió un poco de incomodidad de escuchar el nombre. – Este fin de semana van a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos en un club lgbt del mundo mágico. Tal vez salir te ayude a olvidar todo el estrés y además él aceptó responder todas tus preguntas al respecto.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento recordando su conversación anterior con Fleur, además, se preguntaba si era prudente salir a un club gay con ella cuando acababa de salir una noticia, la cual por suerte no tenía una fotografía reciente.

-¿Hermione?...aceptas la cita o me vas a rechazar?

Esto hizo que Hermione volviera en sí y por supuesto se sonrojara de nuevo.

-¿Cita? Qué dices?

\- Sólo bromeo, es una salida grupal…pero entonces…¿qué decides?.

Fleur se sonrió, bajo los ojos de Hermione estaba actuando tan distinta, tan…encantadora y suave, ya casi no le hacia comentarios graciosos para molestarla.

Si Fleur, acepto tu cita, espero con ansias a que me recojas en una limosina.

La castaña estaba tratando de molestar a Fleur, pero al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia supo que "limosina" no era una palabra que la bruja manejaba.

Sabes qué…olvídalo…es un medio de transporte muggle…para…las citas.

Fleur solo rió.

Tranquila, eso creí que era. Pero yo soy más del tipo de recoger a mis enamoradas en un carruaje mágico, un corcel o tomarlas de la cintura mientras nos aparecemos juntas. Te prometo que esta vez no te voy a intentar besar el cuello.

Y así de fácil, el momento en el que Hermione tuvo confianza de que manejaría la conversación se esfumó, es más, parecía que nunca hubiera existido. Sin embargo se sentía tan relajada al lado de la rubia que reaccionó con una sonrisa.

Espero el carruaje entonces.

Lo que tu desees- Fleur dijo mientras se levantaba para irse y le hacía una venia a Hermione. – Aquí está la dirección y hora.- Fleur extendió su mano hacia Hermione con una invitación al cumpleaños.

Gracias- dijo Hermione mientras cogía la tarjeta y la ponía sobre su escritorio.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo y finalmente Fleur salió del lugar.

Ninguna de las dos sabía porque no podían parar de coquetear, aunque fuera un juego se estaba volviendo un poco serio y ambas querían que ya llegara el fin de semana para verse de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

-Sé que podría haber sido peor, pero aún así, no es como si fuera mi decisión aparecer en los periódicos y mi jefe me trata como si fuera mi culpa cuando NO...LO…ES.

Hermione estaba notablemente molesta mientras caminaba por la acera y hablaba con Fleur. Se dirigían hacia el bar a encontrarse con Bill. Como aparecerse en la zona estaba prohibido la gente del mundo mágico tenía que caminar a los pubs, cafés o discotecas.

Fleur escuchaba pacientemente a Hermione mientras llegaban al lugar acordado, ella estaba al tanto de la historia presente en los periódicos y su actitud no la sorprendía. Para la rubia, una vez que escuchó a la gente hablar sobre Hermione fue a buscar un periódico esperando lo peor. Afortunadamente, el relato de los eventos la excluyó a ella y cualquier mención de las palabras "novia", "pareja" o "orientación sexual". Parecía que los reporteros no sabían qué había pasado exactamente. Pudo haber sido un reportaje peor y solo podían esperar que la verdad no saliera a la luz. Fleur sabía que sería extremadamente difícil para Hermione si esto salía, pero la castaña parecía no querer hablar sobre este tema directamente.

Fleur sabía que tenía que ser paciente esa noche con Hermione y quería tratar de animarla con la posible misión en la oficina de Aurores. Bill no estaría con ellas todo el tiempo, ya que tenía otro grupo de personas a las que atender, pero Fleur esperaba que él pudiera llevarse bien con Hermione y darle el respiro que tanto necesitaba.

Ya en el lugar y con sus bebidas en frente no pasó mucho tiempo de la conversación con Bill para que Hermione hiciera exactamente lo que Fleur estaba esperando y le preguntara directamente a Bill la pregunta que le había hecho a la rubia anteriormente.

-Bill, lo siento si soy muy directa, pero tengo que saber. Fleur te engañó ¿si o no?.

Bill volteó a mirar a Fleur para ver su reacción, pero la rubia no lo miró de vuelta sino que miraba a Hermione sonriendo. Al ver que Fleur estaba tranquila Bill se relajó y soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego agregar:

-Entonces ella te contó sobre su ex ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no le conté sobre tu ex - Fleur habló inmediatamente después de Bill, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu", lo que hizo reír a Bill otra vez.

Hermione estaba entretenida viendo la interacción. No esperaba que Fleur fuera también directa con Bill. La única interacción que había visto entre ellos había sido hace años como una pareja amable pero que no hablaba mucho cuando estaba frente a los demás.

\- Bueno Bill, por favor, dile a Hermione que no te engañé, porque eso es así entonces tu me engañaste a mí también.

Fleur ahora miraba a Bill que estaba a su derecha. Estaban cómodamente sentados en un sofá blanco que tenía en frente una gran mesa redonda con sus bebidas y más sillas; Hermione se había sentado en medio de los dos. La mayoría de las personas a las que pertenecían los demás asientos estaban bailando y algunas pocas sentadas hablando en parejas. Esta fue la única vez que el trío tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse y hablar.

Desde que Fleur y Hermione llegaron, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo presentándose y conociendo a todos en el grupo de amigos de Bill. Incluso habían traído un pastel y cantado feliz cumpleaños antes de poder llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Fleur no estaba tomando mucho, solo lo hacía cuando quería, lo cual no fue el caso esta noche. Por otro lado, Hermione tomaba su primer cóctel tranquilamente, por suerte un poco de mareo la hizo consciente del hecho y había empezado a beber más despacio, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que ya estaba en un estado feliz y hablando con menos filtros.

\- Está bien, mira Hermione, la verdad es que…no engañé a Fleur.

Hermione se rió y Fleur se levantó un poco de su asiento para golpear a Bill en su cabeza pero este se protegió con su brazo y rió.

\- Ok, está bien. Con toda seriedad…no, Fleur no me engañó. Era la mejor esposa y amiga que he podido tener. Y no Fleur no lo digo por el alcohol que he tomado. - Bill miró a Fleur dulcemente, y en el rostro de ella solo se registraba incredulidad.

-Estoy diciendo esto porque es verdad, pero también porque tengo que irme un momento, lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero creo que tengo que hacer acto de presencia con el cumpleañero. Por ahora, Fleur, por favor, cuéntale todo lo que quieras, yo confío en Hermione. Seguiremos hablando más tarde, lo prometo.

Antes de que Bill pudiera pararse por completo, Hermione le agarró su mano izquierda con fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente. Bill solo la miró interrogante.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí. Y estoy contenta de tener esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

Los dos se sonrieron amablemente y Bill asintió con su cabeza antes de irse a la pista de baile. Lo cual dejó a una Hermione un poco alcoholizada, por el gran coctel que se había terminado, sola con Fleur. Hermione le pidió a Fleur que trajera agua en parte para aliviar la tensión de estar a solas.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero esta vez se sentían incómodas como nunca antes lo había sentido. Fleur estuvo contenta de ir por el agua para aclarar su mente y pensar en cuánto decirle a Hermione, definitivamente confiaba en ella y valoraba su amistad, pero hablar de sus ex y parejas con ella se sentía algo extraño. Ambas sabían que una mesera les podría haber traído el agua, pero sirvió como un respiro antes de reunirse nuevamente.

Fleur regresó con una jarra de hielo y agua y llenaron sus respectivas copas, ya con esto resuelto Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

\- No tienes que contarme si no tienes ganas.

\- ¿Contarte qué?

Fleur sabía exactamente de lo que Hermione estaba hablando, pero decidió hacerse la que no sabía hasta que se sintiera más segura. No podía adivinar por qué se sentía insegura con estos temas frente a la castaña.

\- Decirme todo sobre Bill. Sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Bill.

\- Pero yo quiero contarte.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando, pero para ambas se sintió como si hubieran sido solo unos minutos. Habían estado realmente inmersas en la conversación, sintiéndose más unidas que nunca. Para ambas fue un placer estar en la compañía de la otra. Hermione disfrutaba viendo a la rubia hablar no solo con tanta honestidad, sino con la madurez de una persona que se ha tomado el tiempo de analizar los temas y aprender de ellos.

Fleur nunca podría haber predicho que Bill era gay. El había actuado como un esposo ejemplar y la trataba muy bien. Era como si detrás del telón tuvieran un acuerdo mutuo de estar juntos porque tenían que casarse para hacer felices a sus familias.

Lo que Fleur nunca había imaginado era que Bill esperaba que ella actuara como una mujer tradicional. Bill estaba cómodo con que Fleur hiciera todo por él: Cocinar, limpiar, lavar su ropa, ir de compras, quedarse en casa. Pero Fleur estaba molesta, de verdad había pensado que el sería un hombre distinto pero incluso comenzó a sentirse como una esposa trofeo, lo cual siempre ha sido su peor pesadilla. Lo peor que ella podría imaginar cuando era joven era tener a alguien interesado en mostrarla solo por su encanto de veela. Por esto y por la lejanía de Bill tuvieron peleas terribles y se distanciaban cada vez más.

Hasta que un día Bill se deprimió. Dejó de ir a trabajar y comer bien y en una de sus peleas le dijo a Fleur llorando que era gay. Desde ese momento todo comenzó a tener sentido para ella, Bill solía odiar esa parte de él, lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y esto lo había hecho agresivo consigo mismo y con los demás. Le dijo a Fleur que la amaba, pero no como pareja, y ella le confesó que se sentía igual hacía el, tal vez incluso dese había sentido así desde que lo conoció y había cedido a la presión de casarse.

Ya con Bill siendo sincero acerca de su orientación sexual Fleur pudo serlo. Empezó por contarle a Bill acerca de una novia secreta que tuvo en la escuela cuando estaba en sus últimos años y después se empezó a preguntar sobre su propia orientación sexual. Finalmente se empezaron a llevar mejor ya abrirse tanto el uno al otro que su relación se profundizó.

Bill comenzó a cuidarse a sí mismo y a cuidar sus cosas, incluso a hacerse cargo de cosas de Fleur. Como había crecido en una familia donde los hombres no tenían que hacer ninguna acción de cuidado al hogar tuvo que aprender por sí solo, igual que Fleur lo había hecho, y por otro lado también siempre tuvo miedo de hacerlas y que otros descubrieran que era gay por hacerlo.

Ambos comenzaron a salir con otras personas mientras todavía estaban casados y viviendo juntos. Después de un tiempo, incluso se presentaban a sus parejas. Realmente les gustaba vivir juntos y tener apoyo mutuo, esto les dio la oportunidad de perdonar y sanar muchas heridas generadas en peleas anteriores.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que Bill tuvo un novio con el cual quería vivir y esperó hasta que Fleur se sintiera lista para vivir sola. Se divorciaron, encontraron nuevos lugares para vivir y continuaron su amistad, sorprendiendo a sus familias y a todos los que los rodeaban.

Desde fuera, parecían una gran pareja que estaba enamorada, pero por dentro se odiaron un tiempo y terminaron convertidos en mejores amigos y aliados en un tema que no podían compartir con sus padres.

Cuando ambos les presentaron sus nuevas parejas a sus padres, los de Fleur estaban al tanto de su novia de la escuela y simplemente no volvieron a mencionar el tema, mientras que los Weasley tuvieron un rechazo más directo, especialmente por que Bill era uno de sus hijos mayores que se suponía que debía actuar como un hombre y contribuirá la imagen de su familia con un buen trabajo y matrimonio perfecto. Bill había perdido el contacto con su familia después del divorcio, pero en realidad no le molestaba demasiado.

Hermione entendió muchas cosas sobre Ron después de escuchar la historia de Fleur. Pero no podía creer como ella no se había enterado de nada de esto, o Ron se lo estaba ocultando, o el señor y señora Weasley se lo ocultaron a todos.

La castaña pensó en hablar con la rubia sobre el hecho de que ambas tienen una conexión con la familia Weasley. Ser las esposas de hombres de la misma familia les daba una comprensión más fuerte entre ellas.

A Hermione le sorprendia la fortaleza de Fleur no solo por haber sobrevivido a tantos tiempos difíciles, sino por que también ayudó a Bill en su proceso. Esto explicaba la dulzura con la que Bill trataba a Fleur y la protección y lealtad que parecía tener hacia ella.

En un momento de la conversación sobre sus padres Bill se sentó junto a ellas cansado de bailar, manteniendo su promesa de regresar. Fleur le sonrió y agarró su rostro mientras él sonreía.

-Le estaba contando todo. Sobre cuando vivíamos juntos, y estoy segura que ella ya no piensa que fui una mala esposa.

Bill le dijo a Hermione cuánto le agradeció a Fleur por cada cosa que hizo por él. Ella había cambiado su vida y se había convertido en la persona más importante para él. Les ofreció algunos tragos después de esto para celebrar que alguien conocía su increíble amistad, parecía feliz de tener a Hermione a su lado, en parte porque representaba de alguna manera a su hermano (Ron) y a las personas de su círculo que había perdido después del rechazo de sus padres. Ellos charlaron y bebieron felizmente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hermione se había sentido así de feliz y relajada.

\- Fue extrañamente cómodo tener este idiota para hablar a cualquier hora del día.- Fleur dijo después, ya volviendo a tomar un poco.

\- Y también para cuidarte y aprobar tus conquistas.

-Ya quisieras...Te la pasabas fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿qué te hace pensar que aprobaste todas mis conquistas?.

-Oh, entonces debe haber cientos si las hay más de lo que conocí.

Fleur golpeó a Bill en su brazo, y él solo se rió mirando a Hermione.

-Cuida tus palabras porque también tengo mucho que decir sobre ti. No me hagas comenzar a contar.

-Está bien, está bien, no contaré, no contarás, Hermione tampoco nos cuenta y todos quedamos contentos.

Hermione se rió de esto y luego se unió a la conversación.

-Sabes Bill, hay algo que quiero saber sobre Fleur. ¿Cuál es su tipo ideal? En chicas quiero decir. Ella no quiere decirme y quedé con la curiosidad.

-¡Oye! No te lo digo porque siempre me evades diciendo que tu no sabes tu que buscas.

Fleur respondió rápidamente.

-¡Pero realmente no lo se!- se defendió Hermione.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra y se miraron a los ojos. Por un momento, Bill sintió que se habían olvidado de él, pero Hermione continuó.

-Realmente no lo sé, y no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia con personas, hombres o mujeres para saber lo que me gusta ¿ok?.

Fleur solo se rió de esto. Fue una confesión que Hermione no había hecho antes y fue gracioso verla decir todo en este momento.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerme de lado de Hermione en esto.

Bill dijo interrumpiendo sus miradas.

-¡Oye!- Fleur respondió.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo le creo a Hermione!.

-¿A sí? entonces adelante, traicióname entonces, díselo.

\- Jaja, pero no lo digas así. Si recuerdo bien ... mmm no sé, es difícil saber exactamente. Depende de la ocasión- En este momento Fleur estaba mirándolo, esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta de Bill. -Sí, depende pero a ti te gustan sobre todo las castañas- dijo mientras señalaba a Fleur -Nunca te he visto con una rubia, y me gusta, no sé, las rubias no te quedan bien. Estuviste casada con un pelirrojo, pero bueno, eso tampoco te convenía, ¿verdad?

Hermione se rió, era increíble cómo ambos mencionaban su matrimonio tan tranquilos. Bill continuó mientras le daba a Fleur una mirada intensa.

-La chica tiene que ser interesante. Recuerdo que solías quejarte sobre Betty y cómo no podías mantener una conversación decente con ella. Ah, y definitivamente no deben afectarles mucho tus poderes de veela. Inmediatamente pierdes interés en alguien que se arroja a tus brazos desde el principio es hasta ofensivo para ti. Y sí, eso es todo lo que puedo decir Hermione, ¿Estuvo bien?.

-Sí, sorprendentemente bien. Ya sabía sobre lo de los poderes de veela pero eso no era mucho. Ahora entiendo mucho más. Gracias.

-Ok, ya las tengo que dejar. Lamento dejarte con Fleur así pero bueno. Fleur, compórtate.

Fleur golpeó a Bill por última vez antes de irse. Estaba sonrojada y a Hermione le gustaba verla así, por fin perdiendo su seguridad arrasadora aunque fuera un segundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de que Bill se fue, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Fleur la estaba evitando, esto fue confirmado por la media hora que pasó sola sentada en el sofá mientras la rubia iba al bar por un trago.

Hermione se sintió molesta al imaginar que la rubia quizá estaba entretenida por con alguna mujer en el bar, y no era una sensación agradable. Decidió tomar una postura más activa y acercarse a hablar con los amigos de Bill durante un momento para después escabullirse de la fiesta. Parecía que quedarse sola era algo común en sus salidas con Fleur, y tenía la sensación de que siempre que llegaban a un punto de honestidad y cercanía, la rubia desaparecía de repente.

Hermione llegó a conocer mucho del hombre sentado cerca de ella en el sofá, era uno de los amigos de Bill del trabajo y era gay, lo cual le dio una visión increíble sobre ser gay en el mundo mágico. No había sido fácil para él al principio, pero después de un tiempo sus padres comenzaron a cambiar, como muchos lo hacían. Hermione solo podía pensar que sus padres no tendrían una mala reacción, ya estaban lo suficientemente sorprendidos por su magia, por lo que le gustaran las chicas no serían una sorpresa para ellos, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

El hombre amablemente llevó a Hermione de la mano a la pista de baile para mostrarle cómo bailar la música electrónica que estaba sonando en el club. Ella ya estaba parada y alejándose de la mesa del grupo cuando sintió otra mano en su mano libre, agarrándola suavemente.

Alguien estaba llamando su atención para que mirara atrás, Hermione se detuvo y esto la hizo soltar la mano del hombre que siguió caminando. Al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona, se volvió a mirar al hombre y con una sonrisa de disculpa le dijo que iría a bailar más tarde. El hombre le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir su camino hacia el grupo de gente en el que se encontraba Bill bailando.

Hermione estaba parada frente a Fleur mirándola, la rubia parecía molesta por alguna razón.

\- Ya traje las bebidas, están en nuestra mesa.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, en parte por la sensación en su mano pero también por la fuerte mirada de ojos azules que no la dejaba moverse. Fleur por fin soltó la mano de Hermione y caminó hacia la mesa dejando a la castaña allí congelada. Después de reaccionar lentamente, Hermione finalmente llegó al sofá y se sentó al lado de la rubia; recibió su vaso y le dio las gracias, se sentía incómoda de hablar con una Fleur enojada y por eso decidió esperar a ver que pasaba.

El silencio entre ellas nunca había sido tan tenso. No importaba cuántos análisis hiciera Hermione en su mente, no podía encontrar una razón para la ira de Fleur. Lo único que le vino a la mente después de un tiempo fue que podría haberse encontrado a alguien molesto mientras estaba en el bar, tal vez una ex o algo así.

\- Oye Fleur ... ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- Hermione intentó usar un tono suave pero aún quería ser sincera con su amiga.

-No me demoré nada- Fleur respondió de inmediato, sin mirar a Hermione y bebiendo lentamente de su bebida.

Hermione entendió su ira pero no se enojó, quería terminar con esto y volver a su apartamento ahora más que antes.

-Estuve esperando más de cuarenta minutos aquí y no es la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? estaba a punto de irme- Solo el recuerdo hizo que Hermione se empezara a sentir herida, pero era solo eso, no estaba tan enojada como la rubia.

-No te vi esperando en ningún momento, tuviste entretenimiento todo el tiempo- Fleur todavía estaba mirando directamente a la pista de baile.

-Fleur, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

-Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije. Estabas realmente entretenida con ese chico, así que pensé que simplemente te olvidaste de que estaba yendo por las bebidas, no parecías estarme esperando.

-Después de esperar durante tanto tiempo tenía que hablar con alguien, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?. Sabía donde estabas pero no sabía que te tomaría tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, la fila para ordenar estaba increíblemente larga- respondió Fleur fríamente

-¿Estás segura de que fue eso o que te involucraste en tantas conversaciones que perdiste la noción del tiempo?- Ahora Hermione también estaba mirando la pista de baile y bebiendo de su bebida, estaba empezando a perder su paciencia, no podía entender por qué Fleur la estaba atacando cuando no había bebido casi nada.

-Si entro en una conversación incómoda la mayor parte del tiempo no es mi decisión, es porque me abordan. A diferencia de ti y ese tipo.

-Fleur, ¿estás bromeando? Te desconozco totalmente. ¿Qué tienes contra él? ¿Lo conoces?.

-No, pero seguramente el quería conocerte mucho a ti

Hermione finalmente tenía un indicio de hacia dónde iba la conversación, era posible que Fleur estuviera celosa, pero ¿Por qué lo estaría si ya se estaban convirtiendo en mejores amigas?.

-Pues sí quería y yo también quería saber más sobre él.

\- ¿A sí? entonces ¿porqué no sigues hablando con el?

-Fleur, de verdad que estás cruzando la línea, no he sido irrespetuosa contigo como para que ahora tú lo seas. Aprendí mucho acerca de la experiencia de un hombre gay en el mundo mágico y eso fue todo, te estaba esperando.

Fleur de repente miró a Hermione, sus palabras parecieron sorprenderla y hacerla reaccionar porque su mirada era de disculpa.

-Hermione discúlpame de verdad yo…

Pero entonces algo se movió detrás de Hermione capturando la mirada de Fleur y volvió a fruncir el ceño, dejó escapar una suspiro exasperado y volvió a mirar la pista de baile. Hermione miró atrás suyo para ver qué pasaba cuando vio a una chica castaña con una expresión emocionada en su rostro caminando hacia ellas.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? Según Bill ella es tu tipo.

Hermione solo estaba molestando a Fleur, la cual le daba una mirada neutra, pero en realidad Hermione entendía lo que le pasaba a la rubia y quería ayudarla. La castaña puso su vaso sobre la mesa y se acercó a Fleur, agarró la cara de rubia con su mano e intentó acercarse a ella. La rubia no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera para mirarla y estaba conteniendo la respiración.

\- De pronto esto funciona ¿Todavía viene hacia acá?- Hermione preguntó.

\- Sí, este es el tipo de chica que no es fácil de detener.

-Abrázame entonces.- Dijo Hermione sin saber de donde había sacado la valentía para decir esto.

Fleur obedeció las órdenes de Hermione y se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla, y la chica se acercó a su mesa. Entonces Fleur apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, ocultando su cara, mientras la castaña se acomodaba para advertir a la chica con una mirada furiosa que no se acercarse a ellas. Sorprendida por la mirada de Hermione, el rostro de la chica cambió de emoción a miedo y siguió caminando como si nunca hubiera planeado dirigirse a Fleur.

La pareja se quedó así por un momento, ambas mirando en silencio hacia la nada y Fleur con la cabeza todavía sobre el hombro de Hermione. La castaña fue la primera en moverse para tomar su bebida, rompiendo el abrazo y obligando a Fleur se moviera para sentarse otra vez. Hermione tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; era interesante ver a la rubia tan emocional y vulnerable, cuando era siempre Hermione quien se mostraba más insegura.

-No entiendo por qué la evadiste si ella es exactamente tu tipo- Hermione comenzó a molestar a Fleur que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Estás así de contenta de saber mi tipo?- Fleur le siguió el juego con un tono amable, también tomando de su bebida, sorbiendo un poco y moviéndose a un lado para mirar a la castaña directamente.

-¡Sí! Bill fue una fuente increíble de temas para saber que decirte cuando me molestes. Estoy muy contenta con eso. Hermione le sonrió a Fleur esperando su respuesta.

-Pero no actúes tan engreída, hay algo muy importante que estás pasando por alto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Hermione frunció el ceño, realmente no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

-¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?- Fleur miró la pista de baile otra vez y sonrió.

-No, ¿darme cuenta de qué?- Hermione siguió la mirada de la rubia y descubrió que la mujer castaña aún miraba a Fleur desde lejos, pero por más que pensaba no notaba nada extraño en aquella mujer.

-¿No has notado quién se ajusta exactamente a mi tipo?- Fleur ahora miraba a Hermione, pero la castaña seguía mirando hacia otro lado. La rubia esperó por un momento a que Hermione le devolviera la mirada antes de continuar, queriendo captar por completo la sorpresa en su rostro.

Cuando por fin Hermione miró a Fleur, está soltó rápidamente una sola palabra:

-Tú.

Fleur vio como la cara de la castaña se retorcía como cuestionándola al escuchar esta respuesta. Después de que Hermione movió la cabeza para mirar a Fleur con un fuerte movimiento, saltó un poco sorprendida por la proximidad de la otra y su mirada. Pero después de esto se quedó quieta, congelada.

-Sabía que te lo iba a contar alguna vez, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Hermione quería decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y esto no le gustó nada, no le gustaba perder el control.

Fleur estaba hablando con un tono d voz suave, no era un tono burlón y esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más incómoda.

-Pensé que ya habías descubierto por qué te hablé la noche que nos conocimos, pero puedo ver que no lo hiciste. ¿Porqué crees que te hablé? ¿No recuerdas?.

Hermione trató de ganar compostura y afortunadamente encontró fuerza dentro de ella para al menos decir algo, tratando de ocultar la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo.

-No sé Fleur, pero ... puedes decirme

Hermione se movió un poco más lejos de la rubia, pero esto no le ayudó a calmar sus sentimientos.

-Te hablé para invitarte a una bebida porque eres mi tipo Hermione. Te vi de lejos y llamaste mi atención, simplemente no sabía que eras tú.

Fleur hablaba relajada, y Hermione la envidiaba, no podía creer cómo podía mantener una postura tan normal.

-Solo estás bromeando- Hermione agarró la bebida solo ocupar sus manos en algo.

-Si no eres capaz de aceptar esta verdad, tal vez deberías dejar de intentar molestarme. Porque aquí estás haciéndolo e sin darte cuenta de que encajas perfectamente con lo que Bill describió.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado esperando la respuesta y sin apartar su mirada de Hermione, que ahora se movía en su asiento mirando hacia otro lado o hacia su coctel de color verde.

-Ok, ¿y qué si soy de tu tipo? Probablemente soy del tipo ideal de muchísimas personas.

\- Pues que puedo apostar que yo soy de tu tipo también y es por eso que no me estás diciendo cuál es tu tipo.

Después de toda una noche de beber y hablar, estaban llegando a un punto de honestidad que ninguna de los dos se esperaba, y aún así hablar parecía más fácil para Fleur que para Hermione.

-Por milésima vez te digo que NO tengo ninguna preferencia hacia algún tipo ideal de persona, necesito explorar más. ¿Si sabes que no lo sé por qué estás tratando de pelear conmigo?.

-¡No estoy peleando! Empezaste a molestarme, solo digo esto para que bajes de tu nube.

-Pero sabes que estás actuando raro, quizá tomaste demasiado alcohol.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que soy tu tipo? Solo estoy siendo honesta. ¿Podrías ser honesta conmigo también? Por favor no te enojes.

Hermione se sintió calmada por el tono suave que Fleur estaba usando, no tenía la intención de estar tan enojada, pero era algo dentro de ella que luchaba contra cualquier sentimiento que estaba teniendo, quería ser sincera, valoraba tanto a Fleur.

-Lo siento, Fleur, sabes que realmente no creo en eso de los tipos, pero no podría negarte que eres una mujer muy atractiva, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad solo porque me pareces linda.

Fleur sonrió, pero en sus ojos había tristeza. Era como si esta noche tuviera todas sus paredes bajas y como si una parte de ella que no podía controlar, hubiera tomado la decisión de hablar sobre este tema con Hermione sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Entonces nunca tendrías nada conmigo para no arruinar nuestra amistad?-Fleur no pudo mirar a Hermione a los ojos, para la castaña, la rubia parecía tierna y vulnerable, pero estaba decidida a no arruinar su amistad.

-No, no lo creo.

-¿Nunca?

-No, realmente valoro demasiado nuestra amistad.

-Ah, si no estuvieras haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo, podría pasar por sí solo.

-¡Ja! No estoy tratando de evitarlo. ¿Por qué si quiera piensas eso?

-Por mis encantos. Y no estoy hablando de mis poderes porque obviamente no te afectan.

-¿Quieres que pase algo Fleur? ¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?- esta vez Hermione se atrevió a mirar a Fleur a los ojos y esta volteó su mirada.

-No necesariamente, pero es interesante verte negando algo con tanta fuerza.

-No es negar nada, solo creo que somos amigas y eso es todo.

-¿Sabes qué? Si solo somos amigas, y solo amigas, vamos a besarnos. Dame un beso y demuéstrame que no te afecta para nada.

-¿Qué? no…jaja… ¿para qué?.

-Para demostrar que nunca tendrías nada conmigo.

-Creo que estás llevando esto demasiado lejos Fleur, para ya.

-Oh, Hermione eres una gallina. Mira con la cantidad de alcohol que tomamos, probablemente lo olvidemos mañana.

Fleur sabía que eso era una mentira, ella ya había estado sobria la mayor parte del tiempo y las dos apenas habían tocado las bebidas que acababa de traer. Hermione estaba en silencio, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza como divertida, era halagador que Fleur intentara convencerla, pero no estaba segura.

-Te desafío, Hermione, solo probemos, demuestra que solo te parezco bonita y nada más.

-Pero cómo terminamos teniendo esta conversación cuando yo solo estaba diciendo que valoro nuestra amistad, te encuentro bonita, simplemente no quiero confundirme.

Fleur estaba mirando a Hermione con una mirada divertida y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

-Entonces, ¿estás admitiendo que puedo confundirte?

Hermione se estaba cansando de esto, había besado a personas antes sin sentir nada, tal vez este podría ser uno de esas ocasiones, aún más cuando solo eran amigas bromeando entre sí. Pero ella tenía que ser la que hiciera el primer movimiento.

Fleur bebía de su vaso mientras Hermione decidió posicionarse lentamente más cerca de ella sin que la rubia lo notara y justo cuando el vaso estaba sobre la mesa y Fleur estaba moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a Hermione y probablemente decirle algo más, la castaña se adelantó y puso sus labios en los de Fleur, sorprendiéndose por el rápido latido de su corazón.

La intención de Hermione era darle un rápido beso a la rubia, pero una vez que sus labios sonrientes se conectaron con los labios de Fleur, el otro reaccionó besándola de vuelta con una pasión que la castaña no había esperado.

Hermione trató de alejarse por un segundo, pero Fleur la besaba con tanta necesidad y dulzura como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.

Hermione perdió rápidamente la noción del tiempo, intoxicada por el dulce aroma que sentía que provenía de la suave piel de la rubia. Comenzó a devolver el beso con más fuerza, agarrando su cuello mientras acercaba sus cuerpos. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y se besaron durante días.

Era el primer beso que hacía a Hermione perder el equilibrio, el enfoque y la conciencia. Se sintió como algo más que un beso, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba hasta que el ritmo comenzó a volverse más lento y muy despacio fue volviendo a la realidad, escuchando el ruido alrededor, sintiendo sus manos sobre el cuello de Fleur. Y al sentir esto Hermione fue quién no dejo ir a Fleur esta vez, besándola un poco más; pero cuando finalmente se separaron no podían mirarse a la cara.

Fleur dijo en un hilo de voz que ya volvería y fue a pedir algo al bar para recuperar la compostura y no tardó mucho. Una vez que regresó, puso las bebidas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Hermione le tocó suavemente su mejilla con la mano y se acerco para besarla de nuevo, cuando Hermione movió sus labios hacia ella Fleur lo tomó como un permiso para darle un beso.

Esta vez el beso fue más suave, Hermione dudó por un segundo, pareció arrepentirse pero pronto continuó besando a la rubia.

No les importaba si Bill o sus amigos las veía, era algo entre ellas y solo ellas dos importaban ahora. Después de terminar con un corto abrazo, Fleur cogió a Hermione de la mano y sin decir otra palabra la llevó a la pista de baile.

Bailaron con el grupo para distraerse y en pocos momentos ya encendieron las luces. Fleur tomó la mano de Hermione de nuevo mientras todo el grupo caminaba hacia la puerta del club. No hablaron en absoluto del beso.

Ya afuera Hermione se despidió de Fleur mordiendo su labio inferior como tratando de controlar el deseo de despedir a Fleur de beso. Ambas se despidieron de todos y se aparecieron cada una en su respectiva casa.

Esa noche Hermione tuvo problemas para dormir, apretó sus labios mientras yacía en la cama y respiró hondo temblando al recordar a Fleur.

Para Fleur el único deseo era que Hermione recordara todo al día siguiente, el sentirse viva y clara al recordar el beso fue tan relajante que se durmió fácilmente.

Ambas tenían miedo del el día siguiente y las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que había valido la pena.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione había pasado toda la mañana tratando de sacar a Fleur de su mente. Ya era lunes y llevaba dos días sin parar de pensar en la rubia.

Infinidad de preguntas inundaban su cabeza y se le dificultaba trabajar. Ya había pasado el mediodía y todavía no había terminado sus informes. ¿Debería llamarla a decirle que fue un error? ¿o escribirle una carta contándole que no había estado tan mal? Su ansiedad y desespero era tal que decidió darse un tiempo para pensarlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión que podría ser apresurada.

Cuando bajó para comprar algo de comida fuera del ministerio se sorprendió al ver una lechuza volando hacia ella, no era usual que las lechuzas entregaran el correo en la calle, y eso le llamo la atención, pensó que probablemente era por una emergencia que la persona lo había mandado así. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la lechuza se posó en su hombro haciéndola detenerse abruptamente, luego esta estiró su pata para que Hermione desenrollara el pequeño pedazo de pergamino amarrado a su pata. La castaña lo abrió con curiosidad.

 _¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a este café esta noche a las siete?_

" _El sombrero de bruja magenta"- 3457 Calle Mcdragon_

 _Fleur_

Al lado de la hermosa caligrafía de Fleur se encontraba un sello que la castaña descartó como el logo del lugar. Hermione se sorprendió de que unas pocas palabras en un pedazo de papel tan pequeño causaran tal efecto en ella. Se desconocía a sí misma, se decía que seguro solo tenia miedo de lo inesperado pero al mismo tiempo volvía a pensar en el beso, en la sensación que había quedado en sus labios y en el aroma de Fleur. Respiró hondo y retiro un pequeño pedazo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza. Pensó que su letra nunca sería tan elegante como la de Fleur, mucho menos escribiendo en medio de la calle como en ese momento, así que agitó su varita haciendo que una pluma de todos los colores saliera de su bata y escribiera, siguiendo la voz de Hermione, las siguientes palabras en un rojo escarlata:

 _Si. Allá nos vemos._

 _Hermione_

Por primera vez Hermione se fijó en la lechuza que se posaba en su hombro y admiró su belleza; era de un color plateado raro pero hermoso y de ojos azul claro, fríos, que solo podían recordarle a los de Fleur.

La castaña puso el nuevo pergamino dentro del pequeño bolsito en la pata de la lechuza y esta hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza para luego emprender vuelo de una manera majestuosa, dejando a Hermione con la sensación de su pequeño peso y su fuerza en su hombro.

Parecía que Fleur nunca pararía de sorprenderla, siempre parecía tan tranquila y decidida y era raro para Hermione sentirse intimidada; en este caso Fleur no solo había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacer lo que ella no había podido, también lo hizo de una manera elegante, segura y confiada. La única pregunta que le quedaba a la castaña era porque no mando a la lechuza a dejar el mensaje en su oficina, parecía como si la majestuosa ave hubiera sido enviada a buscarla y entregarle el mensaje en cualquier lugar o situación que se encontrara. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que Fleur había escrito más de diez mensajes antes de decidirse por ese, desesperada por enviar el mensaje perfecto.

Un poco antes de las 7:00pm Hermione se apareció en la calle mcdragon unas casas antes del café. Sacó el pedazo de pergamino de su bolsillo y lo ojeó para asegurarse de el número. En una placa dorada relucía el número 3457 pero a su lado no había más que una puerta negra de una casa con todas sus luces apagadas.

Hermione levantó el pergamino para contrastar el escrito con la placa y los números coincidían perfectamente. Al hacer esto, el sello en el papel se iluminó con una luz dorada al mismo tiempo que su exacta imagen aparecía en la puerta y esta se abría.

Tras la puerta negra Hermione vio una puerta de vidrio que dejaba entrever el cómodo café de suave luz amarilla lleno de personas. Cruzó la puerta pensando en encontrar una mesa para esperar a Fleur pero el sonido de una silla cayendo al suelo la hizo voltear a su derecha para encontrarse con Fleur inclinada levantando su silla. La rubia se había levantado con tanta fuerza de la silla al ver a Hermione que la había derribado y casi tirado su café al suelo, su nerviosismo ahora se podía ver en la manera en que saludaba a Hermione agitando su mano mientras la esperaba de pie al lado de la mesa.

Hermione se sorprendió de ver a Fleur sin su actitud confiada y esto le ayudó a calmar sus propios nervios.

Hola, espero que no hayas tenido problemas en encontrar el lugar.

Hola Fleur-dijo la castaña sentándose- la verdad pensé que no estaba en el lugar correcto, por suerte traje el mensaje que me enviaste y eso me permitió entrar.

¿En serio?, discúlpame, no te expliqué que debías poner el sello para entrar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras traído el pergamino?. Lo siento.

No sé, sólo se que tuvimos suerte.

Es cierto.

Nunca, en verdad que nunca Hermione había experimentado un silencio incómodo con Fleur, pero parecía que acabaran de conocerse por la manera en que la trataba con extrema amabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo me encargo.

Fleur le sonrió dulcemente a Hermione, y esta siguió extrañada. La mesera tomó sus ordenes y las dejó solas en su incomodidad.

Después de un momento Hermione pensó que la única manera era ser directa, y tampoco podía evitar serlo.

-Bueno… y… ¿para que querías verme?

-No se, pues pensé que…pensé en…pensé en ti y…

Fleur dejó de hablar un momento para tomar un sorbo de su granizado de café y tratar de encontrar palabras, no entendía porque no podía formar una frase con tranquilidad. A Hermione le pareció una actitud muy dulce, disfrutaba no tener que responder con fuerza a cada cosa que Fleur le dijera.

-Está bien, no tienes que explicarme. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, tuve un poco de resaca pero ya estoy mejor.

-Si, yo también.

Después de un silencio, más corto que los anteriores Fleur se veía más relajada.

-Me vi con Bill hoy en la tarde y no paraba de hablar de ti, de verdad está feliz de haber compartido tantas historias contigo.

Hermione sonrió ante esto.

-También me hizo feliz hablar con él, es una muy buena persona.

-Sí, lo es.

-Todavía se me hace increíble saber que ustedes no eran la pareja perfecta que yo pensaba que eran, que todos pensábamos que eran. De alguna forma lo son, pero sólo como amigos.

-¿De verdad nos veías como una pareja perfecta?

-Pues, si. ¿Recuerdas mi boda? Yo sólo los puedo recordar bailando y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-mmm…pero ese día, ¿viste que nos diéramos si quiera un beso?

Por más que Hermione lo pensaba no podía recordar ningún beso entre Fleur y Bill, solo tenía en su mente cuando se habían casado, y no es que le gustara mucho recordarlo.

-En realidad no nos dimos ningún beso, ese día estábamos en uno de los peores momentos de nuestra relación. Es interesante como puede verse desde afuera.

-Muy interesante.

-Pero yo también pensé que íbamos a ser perfectos, es increíble como una relación que al principio pensé me estaba aprisionando fue lo que más me liberó.

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo. Cuando supe que te hablabas con él pensé que estaban llevando el divorcio de una manera tan madura y comprensiva que me sentí mal por no poder estar así de bien con Ron.

-Para que las cosas funcionen ambas partes se tienen que esforzar y Ron no es el tipo de hombre que se esfuerce por otros.

-Es cierto, creo que sentí celos de Bill y de ti.

Fleur empezó a toser, se había ahogado con su café y comenzaba a ponerse roja. Hermione se levantó para ayudarle pero Fleur levantó su mano diciéndole que esperara.

-Voy a pedirte agua.

Hermione fue a la barra y esperó mientras el bartender le servía un vaso con agua, pero al tomarlo y dirigirse hacia la mesa vio que Fleur no estaba, no queriendo molestarla la castaña se sentó a esperarla.

Fleur estaba en el baño, no podía creer lo nerviosa que se encontraba, sabía que iba a ser difícil volver a ver a Hermione después de la fiesta el fin de semana pero nunca espero sentirse tan insegura. El fin último de esta reunión era hablar sobre el beso, pero al ver a Hermione entrar por la puerta la rubia perdió toda confianza y se asustó de darse cuenta que la castaña si tenía un efecto sobre ella, que si la quería más que a una amiga, y al saber esto hablar del beso se había vuelto más complicado. Lo único que quería antes de llegar al café era que todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellas pero ahora sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó una preocupada Hermione a la rubia.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Te molestó algo que dije?

A Fleur le tomó un momento recordar lo que estaban hablando antes de ir al baño y cuando recordó la última admisión de Fleur volvió a sonrojarse, agradeciendo que no estaba tomando nada en ese momento.

-No…en absoluto…¿qué me decías?

-Te estaba diciendo que me daban celos de Bill.

Esta vez Hermione notó que Fleur se sonrojaba y de pronto se preguntó si su ataque de tos había sido gracias a esto.

-Estas un poco sonrojada Fleur.

-Si, solo que… no, no es nada.

-Fleur tranquila, no es como si yo no supiera porque estás nerviosa, yo también lo estoy, sólo háblame con tranquilidad.

-No…solo…me sorprende que yo pudiera despertarte celos.

Hermione se sonrió.

-Pero no me dejaste terminar la frase, siento celos de su amistad, de que tengan una relación de apoyo como la que tienen.

-Ah…entiendo.

-Oye, de verdad, ¿quisieras decirme que te pasa?

-No se, creo que nunca había estado tan nerviosa, y pensé que estaba lista para hablar contigo pero creo que no.

-Está bien, podemos hablar en otro momento.

-No, al mismo tiempo que no soy capaz de hablarte me gusta estar aquí contigo.

-Fleur, ¿estás mal por lo del beso?

Esta vez Fleur sonrió y evitó la mirada de Hermione, le impresionaba que pudiera mencionarlo tan fácilmente.

-Tampoco ha sido fácil para mi, créeme-continuó la castaña-No quiero dañar nuestra amistad pero al mismo tiempo…no se sintió mal.

-Pero al menos tú puedes mencionarlo, en cambio yo, no se…creo que necesito tomarme un tiempo.

-No Fleur, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi ahora y no podamos volver a hablar normalmente.

Fleur soltó un suspiro de frustración, mientras que Hermione empezó a sentir lo que Fleur sintió al verla entrar al café. La sola idea de dejar de hablar con la rubia le generaba un malestar tal que empezó a pensar que sí tenía sentimientos por Fleur, aunque se lo tratara de ocultar. En un impulso Hermione se levantó de su silla y la movió al lado de Fleur, la rubia todavía no la miraba pero ella se sentó a su lado.

-Fleur, mírame, podemos solucionarlo.

Fleur volteó a mirar a Hermione y cuando sus ojos se encontraron tan cerca no lo pudo evitar, se inclinó hacia la castaña y le dio un suave beso en los labios que Hermione correspondió. Fue un beso casto, con un poco de miedo, pero ambas sintieron como si se conocieran por primera vez y toda la confianza de la amistad se fuera para ser reemplazada por los nervios ante la persona que te gusta.

-Discúlpame – la voz de Fleur tenía un dejo de tristeza.

-No te disculpes, no es como si yo no quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer esto Hermione? –al ver que la castaña no respondía nada Fleur siguió frustrada-Yo quería que mantuviéramos nuestra amistad y en la fiesta tenía que ponerme celosa y arruinarlo todo, discúlpame de verdad, seguro piensas que me estoy aprovechando.

-¿Aprovechando de qué?

-Aprovechando de ti, de nuestra cercanía, de que todavía estás confundida y explorando.

-Discúlpame tu a mí Fleur, pero yo no estoy ni confundida, ni explorando, sé muy bien que me gustan las mujeres y eso es lo único que necesito saber, no me trates como una niña que cae a tus pies por tus "super-poderes" de veela.

-Pero Hermione esto no se suponía que tenía que pasar, se supone que yo debía ser un apoyo para ti, no querer algo contigo.

-Pues está bien, puedes pensar que no debía pasar, pero ya pasó y prácticamente me estás diciendo que quieres algo conmigo, desde que esto no sea un juego para ti no le veo ningún problema.

-No es un juego para mí.

-Para mí tampoco.

Hermione miraba a Fleur que evadía su mirada, de repente la mesera las interrumpió para llevarse sus vasos vacíos y Hermione le pidió la cuenta. Fleur estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero la montaña rusa de emociones por la que estaba pasando la había puesto en esa posición. Hermione era algo que quería pero no se podía permitir.

-Mira, hagamos algo, vamos despacio, no tenemos que tirar nuestra amistad a la basura. Simplemente no te cierres a mí, sigamos hablando y saliendo como antes a ver que pasa. ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece bien – respondió Fleur con un puchero.

Hermione estaba enternecida por la actitud de la otra bruja, le gustaba verla vulnerable y descubrir partes de ella que no conocía. Tampoco estaba totalmente clara con sus sentimientos, pero sabía que lo correcto no era salir corriendo. Por más que le asustara sentir algo por una mujer tan hermosa y apetecida como Fleur no quería sufrir por negarse un sentimiento, y sabía que Fleur estaba sufriendo precisamente por la negación en la que se encontraba.

-Ok, entonces. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos esta conversación en mi apartamento?

Hermione no esperaba que los ojos de Fleur se abrieran tanto ante esta pregunta, de verdad pensaba que si iban a hablar con honestidad era mejor un lugar privado, pero no se le ocurrió que la pregunta podía tener otras connotaciones.

-Sólo es para hablar en privado, te invito a un té, charlamos y luego puedes volver a tu casa.

Fleur solo asintió con la cabeza, se hizo cargo de la cuenta cuando la mesera regresó y se levantó para salir con Hermione hacia el callejón donde las personas que iban a esa área aparecían y desaparecían. Fleur trató de actuar normal, pero cuando tomó el brazo de Hermione para aparecerse volvió a sentir como se sonrojaba, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que la castaña la pusiera tan nerviosa como si tuviera el influjo de su thrall sobre ella. Esta situación le daba miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione había pensado que en su apartamento estarían más relajadas que en el café, pero ese no era el caso. Llevaban una media hora sentadas en el sillón y Fleur todavía se quedaba en silencio o contestaba frases cortas y la castaña ya no sabía que hacer.

La tetera empezó a sonar y Hermione se levantó del mueble para ir a recogerla. Cuando estaba en la cocina tomando los vasos, se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Fleur.

-¿Hermione?-Fleur se acercaba a Hermione mirándola con seriedad-¿De verdad crees que hacer esto esta bien? No estoy segura si vale la pena arruinar nuestra amistad.

Hermione puso los vasos a un lado y miró a Fleur que se le acercaba cada vez más. Cuando la rubia la miró a los ojos Hermione sintió la misma atracción que las había llevado a besarse en el café pero no supo que decir, Fleur la miraba como tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta y después de unos segundos levanto su mano para posarla en la mejilla de la castaña.

Hermione no sabe porque sonrió pero Fleur se contagió de su sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de la castaña esperando a tener permiso de acercarse más. Esta vez Hermione fue quien la agarró del cuello y unió sus labios en un beso, sus labios se separaron para profundizar el beso y usar sus lenguas que era más ansioso y fuerte que el compartido en el café. mientras que respiraban cada vez más rápido, para ambas era un beso que las hacía sentir como si flotaran en medio de la cocina, como si no existiera nada más. Fleur empezó a bajar la velocidad del beso hasta besar los labios cerrados de Hermione y luego su mejilla. Después la abrazo apretándola fuerte, al separarse volvieron a mirarse y sonreír.

-Somos increíbles, pasamos tanto tiempo diciendo que era imposible estar juntas y míranos ahora.

Por fin Hermione escuchaba en Fleur el tono relajado que la caracterizaba, y su estómago dio una vuelta ya que esa actitud segura que antes odiaba le pareció encantadora.

-Y también tratando de encontrar citas-respondió la castaña.

-Yo sólo quería ayudarte a explorar más tu gusto por las mujeres y a que te soltaras.

-Pues prefiero explorar mis sentimientos.

Fleur se puso una mano en la cara y negó con su cabeza en frustración, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. La castaña aprovechó para hablar:

-También se me hace increíble que yo tenga el control en esta situación, cuando tu estás tan acostumbrada a tenerlo.

Fleur simplemente continuó sonriendo.

-Así que siempre fui tu tipo ¿no? ¿Por eso tu obsesión con saber cual era el mío? ¿Querías tener información antes de lanzarte?

-Hermione, todavía no he perdido lo poco de seguridad que me queda, no empieces a jugar con eso.

-¿Y porqué te lanzaste entonces?

Ante esta pregunta Fleur volvió a ponerse seria, y después de unos segundos respondió.

-No se…no tengo la más mínima idea.

-Pero entonces… ¿ si quieres explorar lo que pasa entre nosotras?

-¡Claro!

Fleur no quería sonar tan entusiasta pero la ansiedad le ganó y de inmediato trató de corregirse.

-Quiero decir que sí, si tu estás de acuerdo por su puesto, tampoco quiero apresurarte.

Hermione respondió con una sonrisa, aunque ya no se estaban tocando sus cuerpos se mantenían muy cerca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y no me estás apresurando, es más, te conozco desde el colegio, ya te estabas demorando en dar el primer paso.

Fleur se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó sonriendo.

-No te burles, si así fuera te hubiera conquistado hace mucho.

Hermione se acercó más para profundizar el abrazo, tenía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y su aroma la inundaba de calma.

-Lo sé- le susurró.

-Creo que después de no ganarme el torneo de los tres magos esto es lo más inesperado que me ha pasado en la vida…

-Y Bill?

-Si, también Bill,pero de alguna manera eso no me tomo tanto por sorpresa.y bueno también descubrir que Bill era gay.

Fleur rompió el abrazo un momento para mirar a Hermione a los ojos y hablarle de manera muy sincera, aún continuaba rodeando la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos.

-Ya sabes que me importas mucho, sentí que por fin encontraba una amistad profunda y por eso no quería aceptar que había algo de atracción, pero ahora…tengo que aceptarlo.

Hermione la miro un segundo a los ojos y luego la volvió a abrazar, sentía que era el abrazo más cómodo que había tenido y que ahora en vez de asustarla la reconfortaba.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos una cita?- le dijo Fleur- Así vas a poder darte cuenta de que nunca actué con interés romántico hacia ti porque si lo hubiera hecho no hubieras dudado en lanzarte a mis brazos.

Hermione miró a Fleur y le dio una palmada en el brazo a forma de broma, se separaron sin romper contacto visual. Hermione ladeo la cabeza un poco y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tal si mejor me dejas a mí manejar la cita? Creo que ya nos demostraste tu incapacidad para controlar tus nervios cada que me ves.

-mmm…por más que se me dificulta cederte el control, está bien. Tu puedes preparar la próxima cita.

Ya de vuelta en el mueble las dos brujas estaban de muy buen ánimo mientras tomaban su té. Hermione había dado la idea de pedir comida, ya que no había alcanzado a prepararse nada así que ordenaron comida china.

Justo cuando Hermione cerraba la ventana después de enviar la lechuza con el pedido Fleur le preguntó si podía poner música y con el té en su mano fue a encender la radio y sintonizarla en una música instrumental relajante.

-¿Cuánto crees que se demore el pedido?- preguntó la rubia.

-Normalmente se demoran unos quince minutos, en realidad son muy eficientes en ese restaurante.

Fleur se acercó a Hermione que aún estaba de pie al lado de la ventana tomando su té. La rubia dio el último sorbo y puso el vaso vacío en una mesita al lado de la ventana, ya con sus manos libres se acercó a Hermione y cogió su mano.

-Por favor dime si estoy yendo muy rápido. Por encima de todo soy una dama y quiero actuar con caballerosidad.

-¿Una dama puede ser al mismo tiempo un caballero?- le respondió Hermione mirando su mano y como Fleur la acariciaba.

-Por su puesto que sí, mi lado masculino también puede ser muy encantador- Después de esto acerco la mano de Hermione a sus labios y le dio un beso en esta.

A Hermione le pareció encantador pero también un poco cursi por lo cual no pudo contener su risa.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?

Hermione soltó una carcajada con más fuerza y Fleur se sonrió.

-Pues vas a tener que soportarlo porque esta soy yo señorita.

-¿Así de cursi?- dijo Hermione entre risas.

-No…mucho. más. cursi.

Hermione soltó su mano de la de Fleur para hacer su vaso a un lado luego se volteó a mirarla antes de correr hacia el mueble y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas encima de este, le dio una palmadita al espacio a su lado indicándole a Fleur que se sentara.

Fleur miró el reloj de pared y se sentó en el mueble.

-Ya han pasado casi diez minutos.

-¿Y?

-Pues que te quería proponer algo-Hermione solo asintió-¿Podríamos besarnos durante estos minutos antes de que llegue la comida?

Hermione tampoco dijo nada, la pregunta la sorprendió y no alcanzaba ni siquiera a asentir, solo se congeló mientras la rubia se le acercaba. Al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba Fleur sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla, la castaña fue quién movió la cara para encontrar sus labios.

¿Cómo podría ser que se besaran tantas veces y con tanta naturalidad? Todas las preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Hermione se desvanecían entre más se dejaba llevar por el beso. Los labios de Fleur eran muy suaves, su aroma aún más dulce de lo que lo recordaba, la piel de su rostro era suave y cálida y las manos que ahora estaban acariciando el cuello de Hermione se sentían delicadas pero seguras.

Hermione se recostó hacia atrás contra el brazo del mueble. Lo que Fleur aprovechó para acercarse más a la castaña recostando un poco de su peso sobre ella. Las batas que tenían no daban mucho acceso, pero aún así Fleur puso su mano en la espalda de Hermione acariciándola.

Ante esto Hermione pensó que eso era lo más lejos que había llegado con una mujer y se asustó de no saber si podía tocar o no a Fleur y como se sentiría tocando su cuerpo, su inseguridad hizo que rompiera el beso y tomara un poco de distancia de la rubia.

-Espera.

Ante esta palabra Fleur se alejó de ella incluso levantándose del mueble.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la rubia con pánico en sus ojos.

Hermione se enderezó y justo en ese momento el sonido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana hizo que ambas voltearan a mirar. Hermione se levantó para recoger el pedido poniendo además el dinero en el bolsillo correspondiente, la lechuza emprendió su vuelo y la castaña cerró la ventana.

-Emm…voy a pasar esto a unos platos si prefieres.

-No, tranquila podemos comerlo de la caja.

Hermione regresó al mueble y abrió la bolsa, le entregó a Fleur los palillos y la respectiva caja, dejando una abierta sobre la mesa de centro la cual contenía los vegetales.

Fleur se sentó en una silla al lado del mueble, no queriendo incomodar a Hermione, al ver esto la castaña sintió pena de verla tan asustada.

-Oye, no tienes porque sentirte mal, no paso nada.

Fleur asintió y trató de fingir una sonrisa que le salió muy mal, luego miró hacia su comida revolviéndola con los palillos. Hermione en cambio, dejó en la mesa su comida y se levantó para acercarse a Fleur.

-De verdad que estoy bien- le dijo justo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios que cogió a Fleur por sorpresa.

-Está bien, solo quiero que sepas que en cualquier momento que te sientas incómoda me lo puedes decir, en cualquier momento, no importa lo que estemos haciendo.

-Gracias.

Hermione no regresó a su asiento de inmediato, sino que fue hacia la radio para poner un poco de música más animada.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando acerca de su trabajo y terminando su comida, estaban cada vez más relajadas pero todavía con un poco de la tensión de no ser solo amigas.

-Muchas gracias por todo-le dijo Fleur a Hermione al lado de la puerta que todavía estaba cerrada.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a salir, no se hasta cuando yo hubiera esperado a contactarte.

-Que bueno que lo hice entonces.

-Si.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer, no sabían como despedirse y ante esto Fleur decidió hablar con la verdad.

-¿Sabes porque quería que invirtiéramos los minutos antes de la comida en un beso?

-No. ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues me refiero a que, ya que tenemos confianza te lo digo, después de comer no iba a ser igual besarnos, como te decía antes, soy toda una dama no quiero tener sabor de comida en mi boca al besarte.

Hermione se rió de esto y Fleur no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o unirse a las risas.

-Pues gracias por decir justamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Ah, entonces perfecto, estamos de acuerdo en algo-Fleur hizo una pausa para ver a Hermione reír, luego hablo de manera muy seria- Gracias por esta noche, de verdad.

-Gracias a ti, fue una buena noche ¿no?.

-Si, lo fue…mmm…me vas a escribir pronto ¿no es así? ya que nos conocemos creo que puedo decirte que por favor no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, cuando decida el lugar de la cita te escribo inmediatamente …¿Todavía tienes tu celular?

-Si, aquí lo tengo- Fleur sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

-Wow, si que te apegaste a esa cosa.

-Ahora estoy empezando a pensar que más bien me apegue a alguien.

Hermione se sonrojó, esa si no se la había esperado.

-Pero bueno mejor me voy, ambas tenemos que madrugar.

-Si dale, hablamos pronto.

-No dudes en escribirme…o llamarme, lo voy a mantener cargado y muy cerca.

-Ok, pronto te llamo- Hermione por fin abrió la puerta.

Fleur salió todavía con Hermione cerca y volteó para abrazarla, se abrazaron durante más tiempo de lo normal y luego Fleur besó la mejilla de Hermione lentamente, como queriendo expresar todo su aprecio en ese beso.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Fleur se alejó y bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso para salir del edificio, Hermione entró a su apartamento y fue a mirar por la ventana hacia la calle, en donde alcanzó a ver a Fleur despidiéndose con su mano antes de desaparecer.

Mientras limpiaba Hermione repasaba lo que había pasado y la naturalidad con la que se estaban tomando todo. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo se sentía valorada por alguien que le importaba, y no cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada del mundo. Todavía le costaba aceptar que la rubia le atraía inmensamente, ya que quería llevar todo con calma. Pero de verdad que Fleur le despertaba un amor y un deseo que no había sentido y por eso quería planear muy bien su cita. Al menos ya sabía que si la llevaba a comer no sería la única en empacar su cepillo y crema de dientes.


End file.
